


sweater weather

by nefariousness



Series: love it if we made it [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a lot of fluff?, more characters are coming depends on the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: daniel and seongwoo, and everything in between.





	1. #1 Sleet, Snow and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS IS STILL NOVEMBER BUT!
> 
> I will be doing this collection until Christmas! And I will update as much as I can since I can work pretty fast with flash fiction! 
> 
> I hope you are all going to enjoy this <3
> 
> UPDATE: I CHANGED THIS INTO A DRABBLE COLLECTION JUST BECAUSE

Ong Seongwoo didn’t know how he end up stranded in the middle of the street, taking protection from the shop roof so that the snow won’t bury him alive – he was also freezing because of the lack a proper coat since he didn’t think much when he left it on his apartment – he didn’t know that him craving for Christmas cookies would bring him such disaster as not being able to go home when the heavy snow suddenly decided to hit the city.

“This is bullshit,” Seongwoo mumbled when he dialed a certain number on his phone. “Minhyun, _hey_ , so glad to know that you are still alive, come pick me up maybe?” Seongwoo swore that he used the best pleading tone to his roommate but the scoff the latter gave him a second later just proved that it didn’t work the way Seongwoo wanted. “ _In this economy and weather? Keep dreaming, Seongwoo, don’t you see that the heavy snow just literally came like ten minutes ago?_ ”.

“Half of this stupid cookies are yours too, you shithead, I am going to sue,” Seongwoo ranted in annoyance – he was too busy thinking about how to kill Minhyun when he got home later on, that is if he ever be able to go home a live – that he didn’t realize that someone just came and stood beside him, most probably taking a shelter too since the person didn’t go inside the cookies shop. _“You asked me whether I want some or not, I mean, that is literally your idea.”_ Seongwoo could almost _hear_ Minhyun shrugged.

“Goddammit, I am going to throw your portion away and I hope you can rot inside the blanket in front of our _nice_ fireplace,” Seongwoo half-yelled before hanging the phone up – he wasn’t really sure whether it was because of his grumble afterward of his outburst earlier, but he could feel how the person beside him was staring at him almost intensely.

“You could give me the portion instead of throwing it away.” Seongwoo was a little taken aback when he found that the stranger was smiling widely at him – and the first thing Seongwoo focused on is how cute his eyes were, forming a crescent. “Here.” Seongwoo didn’t know why he actually handed Minhyun’s bag of cookies to the latter, who was staring then looking at him in both shock and amusement. “I didn’t think that you will actually do it, but thanks.” The latter grinned.

“My friend is a shit anyway, he doesn’t deserve that,” Seongwoo huffed before sighing again when he saw the snow keep falling from the sky – he might have to stay freezing for another hour or so. “Kang Daniel, by the way.” The latter chuckled all of the sudden as he took a bite of one of the cookies. “Ong Seongwoo,” Seongwoo replied as he gave the latter a slight smile.

“Are you suffering from the storm too?” Seongwoo added afterward. “Oh, actually no, I drove here, I was about to buy some cookies too when I saw you,” Daniel said nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing ever. “Come again?” Seongwoo replied in disbelief. “Ah, sorry, I just thought you are cute, and you seem to be freezing and I thought you need some friend but I don’t want to appear like I’m a creeper,” Daniel blabbered.

“Are you actually flirting with me in this weather and economy?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement after seeing how red the latter has become. “In this kind of weather and economy, I can actually bring you home with my car?” Daniel replied rather hesitantly as he scratched the back of his head slightly. “Give me one good reason why I should trust a stranger to take me home and why you are not a serial killer,” Seongwoo challenged instead.

“I don’t have one now, but maybe later after we kiss,” Daniel answered which got Seongwoo even more confused _and_ amused. “And why would I kiss you?” Seongwoo asked with a smile this time – oh, he wanted to blame the snow instead for the tingling feelings but maybe it was also because how the stranger’s face lit up like a Christmas tree after Seongwoo asked him.

“It’s the tradition,” Daniel said as he pointed up to the mistletoe above their heads – the one that Seongwoo missed before since he was too busy with other things earlier. “Maybe next time, Daniel-ssi, when you know what cookies from this shop is my favorite.” Seongwoo chuckled instead. “Is that you agreeing to meet me the next time?” Daniel grinned again. “Can I have your phone number then, Ong Seongwoo-ssi?” Daniel added.

“You are going to take me home anyway so why bother to have my number?” Seongwoo smirked before he burst into a light chuckle when Daniel showed some a flustered face as he turned it away. “I really hope that you are not a serial killer then, because you are adorable as well.” Seongwoo tried to flirt back miserably but he somehow knows that he is fucked already when his heart skipped a bit as Daniel flashed a slight smirk to him.

 

“I hope the universe knows how thankful I am for the winter storm today,”.


	2. #2 Deck The Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all daniel wants is to deck the halls with seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i'm back with a new chapter but, i don't know .. I MADE THIS WITHOUT THINKING THAT I HAVE FINALS COMING UP SO ... i have decided to make this only around 10-12 chapters .. or less :(
> 
> but nonetheless, i hope you enjoy it!

Kang Daniel always thought after he started his college life and become the member of a fraternity with Yoon Jisung as their leader, that the _C_ in Christmas might as well stands for chaos. He realized that after having a culture shock on his first year when both Sungwoon and Minki loaded a shitload of decorations from a freaking huge ass truck in front of their frat house. This was his third pre-Christmas catastrophe and he got the least desirable job of all the time – he blamed Jaehwan for it – and that was decorating the whole hall.

The thing is that the frat house is really big and there is more than just one hall – and worse is that Seongwoo actually got a job of decorating the Christmas tree, which means they will have to be away from each other, since Minki will burst if the hall decorations got mixed up with the tree decorations, _again_. “Hyung, are you really pulling that face just because you can’t decorate the house along with Seongwoo hyung?” Woojin raised his eyebrow skeptically as he hung up the bells.

“I don’t get it why we can’t have the same chores like last year,” Daniel snorted. “Uh, because you guys didn’t actually do something except sucking each other’ faces off, dis- _gus_ -ting,” Woojin scoffed in disbelief as he emphasized the last word. “You are just jealous because you can’t do it with Ji–.” Daniel stopped and whined instead when the younger started to hit him with a garland. “Woojin hyung, I’m telling Minki hyung,” Daehwi shouted from the end of the hall while holding a huge wreath.

“I can’t believe that out of anyone in this house, I have to trust my secret to you, _oh my_ , past Woojin, you were an idiot, should’ve consulted this kind of thing to Minhyun hyung instead,” Woojin huffed in annoyance when Daniel grinned widely out of the blue. “The secret will stay until you have enough courage to tell him, but what if I can give you a chance to get closer to that time?” Daniel said as he pulled Woojin to their second floor railing and pointed to the humongous Christmas tree.

“Okay, _call_.” Woojin smirked knowingly as he immediately went downstairs and Daniel went back to the bunch of garlands and wreaths that he has to put up on the wall. He was all alone for a solid ten minutes until he heard a footsteps coming. “I can’t believe that you are actually risking your life by bribing Woojin with Jihoon to exchange jobs with me, you are naughty, Daniel, Santa won’t like it,” Seongwoo stated in amusement as he took a seat on the floor beside Daniel, who was busy attaching the small bells to the garland.

“What are you talking about? Santa loves me,” Daniel raised his eyebrow and pouted. “But I like the Christmas tree chores more.” Seongwoo sighed nonchalantly as he helped Daniel to paste the piece of decoration on the wall. “Are you implying that you don’t like it to spend some time with me?” Daniel sulked. “I’m just saying, Christmas tree is a lot more fun to decorate than, _walls_.” Seongwoo shrugged.

“Well, unless you have any idea of how to make this less boring.” Seongwoo smirked a second later as he pressed his body intentionally closer to his boyfriend. “We never really do it at the halls,” Seongwoo whispered dangerously close to Daniel, who was shivering at the sudden ghostly touch on his body by Seongwoo’s slender fingers. "And you called me the naughty one earlier.” Daniel let out a sardonic chuckle. 

“Why don’t you be nice now and kiss me already?” Seongwoo commanded as he cupped Daniel’s face before pressing their lips together as the older molder male pinned Daniel to the wall with the rest of his body. “Hyung, you’ll look nice being wrapped with nothing but this garland, _say_ , can that be my Christmas present?” Daniel smirked suggestively all of the sudden in the middle of their kiss, which resulted Seongwoo to pulled away and stared at him in amusement.

“I’m pretty sure Minki won’t mind that I borrow one of these,” Seongwoo replied with a shit-eating grin. “I would absolutely mind it, you two shits.” A sudden mad voice came from the other side of the hall, and when Seongwoo and Daniel turned their head in unison, they found Minki, Jisung and Woojin standing together – Jisung was folding his hand in front of his chest, Minki looked like he was ready to fight and Woojin kept his head down. 

“Kang Daniel, I precisely told you to deck the halls with Woojin, what is wrong with you? You both are with each other all the times, why can’t Seongwoo decorate the tree peacefully,” Jisung ranted as he hit Daniel with the garland. “Seongwoo, get bak downstairs and help Jihoon,” Jisung ordered in which Seongwoo replied with a laugh as he kissed Daniel’s cheek before going away from the scene.

“Hyung, but –.” Daniel tried to reckon but Jisung was obviously already used to his shit excuses. “The halls or baking cookies with Minhyun?” Jisung deadpanned. “Halls with Woojin it is,” Daniel replied almost too immediately as he pulled Woojin closer and smiled immediately to Jisung and Minki. “And you are going to behave until we finish decorating, and no sex at the halls,” Minki pointed out as Daniel gave out a pout. “I’ll behave on one condition then,” Daniel proposed.

“Let Seongwoo hyung have one of this garlands, pretty please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments below for ongniel heart out!au to feature in this collection!
> 
> hit me up on twitter @nyelness!
> 
> hope to see you soon <3


	3. #3 Must Be Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo let passenger 56B to use his shoulder because it's christmas season (but seongwoo is having a hard time to convince himself that it is the only reason why)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have written this since a long time ago and i decided to post it today since im nearing the end of my finals, 
> 
> please slap me guys, i should be on hiatus.
> 
> (but i still hope you enjoy this)

It has been three straight hours, Ong Seongwoo just have to emphasized that somehow, that he has been lending his precious shoulder to some man beside him to sleep on for three straight hours - that’s fucking two hundred and forty minutes, Seongwoo wouldn’t even let Minhyun, who is notorious as his best friend, to rest on his shoulder for more than five minutes, and right then, the owner of airplane seat 56B is indeed having a lifetime privilege. 

They still have approximately five and a half hour left until they arrive in Seoul and Seongwoo thought that he would die if the stranger doesn’t wake up anytime soon because the cramp is bad and his left hand area is practically numb, but Seongwoo doesn’t have the heart to wake him up either - fuck his life for being soft for the puppy-alike stranger beside him.

The thing is, Seongwoo doesn’t even know his name. 

They exchanged a polite smile and small conversation about the most rhetorical thing five hours ago, but that’s all about it - the only thing Seongwoo knows about the latter beside that his eyes kind of disappear when he smiled, is that he probably like to binge watch on TV shows because the male straight up watching  _ Riverdale _ when he was seated earlier, and also that he is a heavy sleeper - he didn’t even budge when Seongwoo purposely made some big moves - Seongwoo felt guilty afterward.

Because it’s Christmas season, and Seongwoo doesn’t really want to be a grinch by waking the male up.

For goodness’s sake, Seongwoo could already hear how Minhyun would both laughs and complains if he ever heard the list of reasons why Seongwoo won’t wake up the guy who squealed when Jughead came on small screen in front of him. 

“Oh  _ shit _ ,” Seongwoo muttered when the male started to move a little - he prayed that the latter would finally wake up somehow but Seongwoo could honestly ditch all those hopes to the dirt when the male snuggled closer to his arm instead of moving away. Seongwoo wanted to palm himself so bad, well, maybe it’s time to embrace the fact that he would have a numb arm and shoulder when they land later on - well, at least the stranger is kind of cute when he murmured some incoherent word. 

_ Oh well, okay, Ong Seongwoo, fuck you, you can actually wake him up and tell him that it’s uncomfortable for you because it’s your right to have a pleasant ten hours flight but instead you thought the stranger is looking kind of cute, you can go to hell _ . Seongwoo screamed internally. Just,  _ why  _ does it have to be him. 

Seongwoo decided that maybe watching something could help him to forget his pain and it worked for thirty minutes, until he had to go to the toilet - fuck his bladder. Seongwoo decided then it couldn’t be helped, so he gently nudged the stranger’s head, which covered in his large hoodie. It took him a couple of minutes when the stranger finally woke up and gasped immediately when he discovered his position and bowed apologetically to Seongwoo.

Seongwoo replied with  _ it’s okay _ \- it’s really not okay, Seongwoo couldn’t move his arm and have to stretch out a little on the small bathroom. 

When he got back to his seat, the stranger was eating his leftover bread from earlier, still with his bed (Seongwoo’s shoulder) face - it was almost endearing if Seongwoo didn’t have to remember that the latter got it from wounding Seongwoo’s arm. “I’m really sorry for earlier, it must’ve been really cramped, did I sleep on your shoulder for the whole three hours?” The stranger said almost immediately when Seongwoo was seated. “Yeah, but it’s okay,” Seongwoo replied with a slight smile -  _ it’s not _ , stop lying, Seongwoo.

“Thanks, I guess, for the pillow service?” The stranger laughed - and it’s even cuter than when he sleep talk, Seogwoo is fucked, the  _ not-wanting-to-be-a-grinch _ reasoning couldn’t cover the fact that Seongwoo’s stomach kind of turned upside down when the latter smiled afterward - Seongwoo decided that it is possible for someone to actually carry sunshine around. 

“I’m Kang Daniel by the way.” The stranger reaching out his hand for a handshake and Seongwoo gladly took it. “Great, now I have a name, I am about to press some charges for damaging my bones.” Seongwoo chuckled afterward. “Oh, I’m really sorry about that, I will make it up to you when we landed, I suppose? We could figure out something, I don’t really like the court in Korea anyway, can I have a name at least if not a phone number?” This Kang Daniel smirked - he fucking smirked that Seongwoo wanted to die. 

“It’s Ong Seongwoo, and I suppose you are quite fond with the court?” Seongwoo raise this eyebrow in amusement, and this Kang Daniel smiled again - Seongwoo decided that he likes his smile more.  _ What the fuck, Ong Seongwoo? You do not decide anything on a stranger who is possibly a criminal _ . Seongwoo never had this much internal fight with his mind before.

“Yes, since I am a legal worker, or you can put me as a lawyer, I wouldn’t sue me if I were you though,” Daniel replied with a smile still hanging on his lips as he pulled out his name card. “Ugh,  _ scary _ , I suppose a lawyer doesn’t have enough time at home to watch  _ Riverdale _ , huh? You must be quite a charmer since you like Jughead that much,” Seongwoo countered with a smirk, when he saw Daniel’s face fell to embarrassment. “Work has been busy even though it’s the holiday season, hence the whole sleeping on your shoulder incident,” Daniel reckoned. 

“And Jughead is hot.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly afterward. “So, Seongwoo-ssi, since you are probably rethinking about suing me, would you take a dinner date as my gratitude for lending me your precious shoulder?” Daniel continued. “You what again? Are you asking me out on a date? Because you feel apologetic?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Oh, no, please don’t take it that way, it’s because you look like you are a nice person.” Daniel beamed. 

“Ha, I’m just kidding though.” Seongwoo broke into a smile. “I would love to,” Seongwoo added - Minhyun would beat his ass for agreeing to go out with a stranger but he doesn’t care anymore. “Because I ruined your precious bone and you don’t want to let me get away with it?” Daniel snapped with a smirk. “First of all, I could list a couple of reason why, I have thought about it while you were sleeping, because you watched some overrated teenage drama, and fanboy over the second male lead,” Seongwoo reasoned. 

“Also, because you look nice and I don’t even know your name but I let you sleep on me literally, and I thought, wow, since when I become so nice? Must be Christmas,” Seongwoo continued with a smug smile covering his face. “You think I’m nice and you blamed it on Christmas season?” Daniel stared at him in amusement. “Yes.” Seongwoo nodded. 

“Well then, should I blame it on Christmas too that I find you attractive and I purposely lean on you at first but turned out that your shoulder is really nice and I overslept and that was most probably the best sleep I have in a while?” Daniel grinned. “Yes, wait, what?” Seongwoo’s eyes widen when the words started to enter his mind properly. “Are you mad?” Daniel smiled - fuck, he does really look like a puppy, how come this man is really a lawyer on the first place?

“Well, passenger 56B, you have to thank Christmas again that I find your smile attractive too so you are kind of forgiven,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter people @nyelness
> 
> see you soon after finals which is on friday YAY.


	4. #4 Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo trying to have breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CHANGED THE TITLE FROM MAYBE THIS CHRISTMAS TO SWEATER WEATHER BECAUSE i just in need to dump my drabble :')
> 
> I hope you enjoy this weird update!!!
> 
> (and i just thought we need more of normal college student daniel and rich ceo seongwoo au pls someone make this happen)

Kang Daniel tried to make his steps as light as possible, didn’t really want to make an announcement that he is awake already but as soon as he realizes that he is probably all alone inside the huge condo, he started to move freely to the bathroom – Daniel isn’t really a morning person, it pissed him off more especially when he woke up alone or when he has a morning class and that day, he just had to wake up to both of the situations. 

Daniel is even more annoyed if he recalled the night before, when he was waiting all so patiently for his boyfriend to show up at the fancy restaurant the latter booked for their second year anniversary, only to get a call from the same man for him to announce that he won’t be able to make it to their dinner event – Daniel almost burnt the whole place to the ground.

Daniel gets it, he understands their situation – Ong Seongwoo is running a multi-billion company while he is just a struggling college student, who is still trying to graduate political science major. They met through a seminar Daniel’s university held for an entrepreneurship week and it was somewhat another cliché love at the first sight kind of thing – and he is aware that Seongwoo is approximately seven years older than him but who cares, Daniel likes him.

And Seongwoo likes him too, very much as Jaehwan used to tease that Daniel has gotten himself a superior sugar daddy, but then Seongwoo asked Daniel to move in with him after a year being together which made Jaehwan leave the joke for good. And Seongwoo is the sweetest boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, even Daniel’s mother adores him but that doesn’t change the fact that the older ditched him.

“Eat breakfast with me.” Daniel froze at the hallway near the dining room when he was just about to head out for his first class – Daniel knows the voice well, but it was different at the same time – it was the professional voice, Seongwoo would call, the one he used when he is working, it was the voice full of authority that sent chills to Daniel’s skin. “I have a morning class, I’m late,” Daniel replied instead.

“Your class doesn’t start until another hour, I didn’t date you yesterday to not know something like that, Daniel.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as he put down his tab and stared at the younger male instead – Daniel had to turn away because he would give in if he stared too long, because Seongwoo looked exceptionally hot that morning in his glorious suit that hug his body perfectly.

“Take a seat,” Seongwoo commented as he pointed his chin to the chair next to him and Daniel had no other choice than to obligate as he took a seat with a frown on his face. “I know you are still mad, I’m sorry,” Seongwoo said as soon as Daniel was seated. “I told you it’s okay, I’m not mad,” Daniel huffed in annoyance and Seongwoo had to bite his lips to prevent him from grinning at Daniel’s attempt to lie.

“I’m sorry I was stupid, I should’ve just left Minhyun alone to close the deal with those Japanese clients,” Seongwoo added as he reached out his hand to stroke Daniel’s fringe. “I don’t expect you to be home, you know,” Daniel snorted as he moved Seongwoo’s hand away. “They insisted me to stay for another round of Scotch but I said I have a sulking big puppy at home, I can’t let him be sad alone, plus I left him already earlier.”

“Besides, I want to have breakfast with you,” Seongwoo concluded while offering Daniel a gentle smile. “Come here,” Seongwoo said afterward as he spread out his legs a little bit and instructed Daniel to seat on his lap instead – and Daniel has a weak heart indeed so when Seongwoo reached out both of his hands, Daniel gave in as he threw away his bag aside and moved his seat. Seongwoo didn’t waste a moment and wrapped his hand around Daniel’s huge figure immediately and buried his head.

“You know I’m really not mad at you ditching me, right?” Daniel stated all of the sudden when Seongwoo was busy nuzzling his nose on his chest. “Sure, Niel.” Seongwoo chuckled before Daniel hit his arm slightly. “I mean it, I am annoyed of course, like we have been talking about it for weeks, but I’m just more sad that it’s already our second anniversary and you still do all the cool and great things and I’m just here like, still stuck with my thesis,” Daniel said as he played with Seongwoo’s hair.

“Hey, you are doing amazing, okay? You are the greatest, the best, the nicest person I have ever met, Daniel, and some day you will do great things too, love,” Seongwoo replied as he leaned in to give Daniel an assuring peck. “You have to cope up with me longer if you want to see me do awesome things like you.” Daniel chuckled a little. “I’m going to cope up with you forever, don’t worry,” Seongwoo said as he planted a kiss on Daniel’s cheek.

“That’s why I keep telling you to diligently finish your thesis, then you can do anything you want, I’ll have your back, I’ll take care of you,” Seongwoo stated as he gave Daniel a huge smile, which made Daniel smile back at him. “That’s right, your fit this happy concept the best, although you are cute when you are annoyed too.” Seongwoo laughed when Daniel let out a whine of protest before the younger buried his blushing cheek on the crook of Seongwoo’s neck.

“Hyung, I have to go to class,” Daniel protested when Seongwoo started to nibble his ear and the older’ hands started to travel to the dangerous area of Daniel’s thigh. “I’ll drive you there.” Seongwoo smirked in reply. “No, you have to go to work too, and I _really_ need to go to class,” Daniel exclaimed. “Nonsense, I took a day off today to make up for last night, I have everything planned for you today.” Seongwoo pouted.

“You really? For me?” Daniel beamed in a second. “Of course.” Seongwoo nodded vigorously. “Including the breakfast part,” Seongwoo whispered the last part so close to Daniel’s skin that the younger jumped up from the latter’s lap. “Class, thesis, you said it yourself, I need to graduate quickly, I can’t do that if I keep ditching class,” Daniel protested as he grabbed his bag on the floor. “I take that back, I can support you forever.” Seongwoo laughed when Daniel shot him a death glare.

“Hyung,” Daniel deadpanned when Seongwoo gave him a set of doe eyes.

Daniel hates it, but nonetheless to say the eyes kind of worked since Daniel was late to class and Jaehwan had to comment about his strange walking in the morning.


	5. #5 Something Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if the internet said that daniel and seongwoo are dating, then they are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got inspired from a tumblr prompt, hope you all enjoy it! :))

Kang Daniel likes to think that he is living a pretty good life – he is doing pretty well in college, he has a great circle of friend, he have enough money to pay his new apartment from the money he has been getting from doing Youtube, and the last but not the least, his channel has been getting a massive amount of attention, which is pretty cool because Daniel never really thought that his stuffs are _that_ interesting.

So Daniel is a youtuber, the one that do occasional video blogging and do stupid challenge with his friend, Kim Jaehwan, and some cover dance and half of the campus knows about his channel ever since he did a handcuff challenge with Jaehwan, which is pretty iconic in Daniel’s opinion – Jaehwan thought the otherwise but whatever. 

And as mentioned before, Daniel just moved in to a new apartment building, he now have a bigger space than before and nearer to his campus, which he is very thrilled about and Daniel just had to do a _vlog_ about him moving in. He finished the editing that night and uploaded it right away before going to sleep – he stayed up all night and almost late to his first class but he would like to thank the universe that he managed to arrive on time. 

“Dude, I watched your video, amazing as always.” Jaehwan said almost stoically when they gathered at the cafeteria that afternoon. “Drop it, Jaehwan, I know you are curious about the other thing.” Jisung wriggled his eyebrow in a weird way that Daniel kind of afraid of. 

“If you all thought that you could use my new place to trash around and get drunk, you need at wait until at least next month because I want to treasure the place for myself first,” Daniel commented.

“We still have Jisung hyung’s place, but seriously though.” Jaehwan stopped a moment to show Daniel his video from his phone, which was paused at the exact moment where they could visibly see a guy behind Daniel, helping him with the boxes.

“Who is this?” Jaehwan pointed at the screen with full curiosity.

“Oh! That’s Ong Seongwoo, you guys won’t believe it but he is actually my new neighbor.” Daniel grinned widely in return. “ _The_ Ong Seongwoo from law faculty, the walking masterpiece, everyone’s crush, Ong Seongwoo?” Jaehwan cut in, which Daniel only replied with a nod. “He offered me some help and I couldn’t say no, not to that kind of face.” Daniel let out a slight whimper. 

“Dude, my dude, Daniel,” Jaehwan said before taking a deep breath. “You haven’t read the comments, have you?” Jisung smirked as he scrolled down Jaehwan’s phone to show the latter the comment section. “Whoa, that’s a lot compared to my previous videos.” Daniel beamed at the numbers before he read the first, most upvoted comment.

_Congratulations, Daniel! I hope you two last a long time, please introduce your new boyfriend to us in the next video, will you?_

What the fuck.

The next comment isn’t better, or the comment after, or any other comment under that video are all talking about Daniel new boyfriend and everyone is sending him their best regards – Daniel was about to lose his mind, because first, Daniel doesn’t have a boyfriend, second, Ong Seongwoo would have probably seen his video and would also probably feel all creep out, and third, this is definitely going to make everything in an awkward place. How will Daniel live after this? 

So Daniel has come to a conclusion to solve his little problem inside his pretty good life, which is to talk face to face with the man himself – with _the_ Ong Seongwoo himself and clear out this whole misunderstanding before it shut down all the chances for Daniel to get close to Seongwoo forever and Daniel really doesn’t want it to happen.

There is no use to deny that Seongwoo is indeed everyone’s dream man, the said male is an epitome of perfection, Daniel learned the other day that Seongwoo is not just attractive but he is nice and funny as well, which makes it so hard not to melt around him – Daniel experienced it firsthand.

The door Daniel just knocked finally opened and revealed the older guy in his black sweatshirt and messy hair and oh, is that a bed face? Daniel wanted to scream and bang his head to the nearest wall, there is no in between. “Hi, Seongwoo-ssi.” Daniel almost squealed – Daniel wanted to die but everyone could probably relate if they talked to Seongwoo himself.

“Daniel, right?” Seongwoo replied with a smile as he leaned to his doorframe. “Do you need anymore help? With the boxes again maybe?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side a little. “No, no, actually, I’m here to, ugh, I’m here to, you know, say something, about,” Daniel stuttered as he tried to find a suitable words for his situation, which actually made Seongwoo moved closer to him in curiosity.

“So, there is this situation, you know, I’m a youtuber, right? Like, I’ve told you when I was filming the other day and I asked you if there is a footage that somehow managed to capture you and whether you are okay or not if it went online and you said okay, and something happened,” Daniel blabbered but Seongwoo seems to understand somehow because he nodded.

“Congratulations, because you made it into my video, and because of that, somehow half of the Internet, well, majority of my subscribers think that you are my boyfriend and I’m really sorry about that and I don’t want you to hear this from any other person because it will make things awkward and I can’t take down the video because it gets so many views already and I don’t have the replacement video yet,” Daniel said hastily that Seongwoo almost didn’t catch it.

There was a silence afterward, and Daniel would rather jump from a building than being stuck in that kind of position ever again – he didn’t know whether Seongwoo would be so mad and shut the door in front of his face or Seongwoo would actually sue him, Daniel really have no idea about what was going to happen. “I mean, is being my boyfriend that bad that you want to take down the video?”

What the fuck, _again_.

Daniel has worse scenarios than that inside his head but he never thought that Seongwoo would ask that kind of question. “What?” Daniel had to make sure that he has yet to get his ears checked or not. “I’m sorry, I just, I feel like, uh, I mean, I’m kind of okay with it? Are you?” Daniel swore to all the goddesses that he saw a pink hue starting to form on Seongwoo’s cheek and he really wanted to scream. 

“What?” Daniel seems to lose all the vocabulary because his head is an utter mess, he couldn’t think of anything straight. “I mean, if you are okay, of course, then I’m okay too, I mean, hey, we could start by getting some coffee after this, what do you think?” Seongwoo grinned cheekily when it was Daniel’s turn to went all red and hid his face behind his hands.

“I’m sorry, this is too much, I need time to breath, did you just ask me out because half of the Internet thought you are my boyfriend?” Daniel managed to say even thought all he wanted to do was to puke his heart out. “I kind of wanted to ask you out before, I mean, I don’t just help anyone with their boxes.” Seongwoo shrugged before he offered Daniel a smile. “Hold up a second,” Daniel replied instead.

“I think you are adorable, you know, especially when I saw you carrying all the boxes or when you talked to the camera, that’s cute,” Seongwoo added. “You think I’m cute?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “What you just did is also cute.” Seongwoo let out a chuckle. “Seongwoo-ssi,” Daniel called out with a small voice.

“ _Boyfriend_ , that’s boyfriend for you, the Internet has spoken,” Seongwoo cut in, which made Daniel’s stomach did a thing. “Stay here, I’m going to grab my jacket and we are going on our first date, stay, don’t move, Daniel, and don’t take that video down,” Seongwoo commented before he left Daniel to grab his thing inside. Oh well, this isn’t going as how Daniel has planned it but whatever.

So Daniel likes to think that he is living a pretty good life, but it just got better.


	6. #6 fallingforyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo, daniel and The 1975's falling for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a heart out!au drabble featuring one of their song aka falling for you 
> 
> idk what is this but i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> also you can holla at me at my cc and twitter! both @nyelness

Have you ever listened to The 1975’s _falling for you_ and you just thought that it was the perfect song for you to dance with someone under the stars in the middle of the night when everyone else is asleep, and the other person would lean on you a little bit while laughing softly when you gave them small kisses as you hold them closer than you both already were – well, Kang Daniel did think about things like that too, and for him the song is magic itself.

There was a time where Daniel thought he would meet someone to do all of that, someone who would willingly listen that song at dusk while gently whispering sweet words to each other and showering each other with butterfly kisses while laughing quietly. And so, Daniel did meet someone, but Ong Seongwoo doesn’t do any of _that_.

Seongwoo listens to the song when rain comes, he would smoke near his window to watch the downpour silently, he doesn’t think about having a dance with someone else, let alone under the stars, he would reject it even if Daniel suggested doing it just in the living room. At the end, Daniel just gave up, he was disappointed but he was not surprised either – the song remains enchanting for both of them nonetheless.

“That’s so fancy, I never knew that you have added wine to your ritual, hyung.” Seongwoo turned his head around from the window, putting aside the wine glass he was holding when he found Daniel smiling at him – it was almost eleven in the evening, and it was raining, Daniel just got back from the library and Seongwoo was just enjoying the rain with the song from his playlist as his background song.

“Minhyun gave us like three bottles of them,” Seongwoo shrugged before leaning in when Daniel kissed the top of his head. “How did he and Jonghyun even carry all of them from Japan?” Daniel tilted his head in confusion as he seated himself beside Seongwoo. “Why did they give us wine from the first place? Some questions are better left unanswered,” Seongwoo concluded as he inhaled his cigarette again.

“I don’t know why I keep letting you smoke inside the room when it’s raining,” Daniel commented as he took the wine glass and sipped it for himself – he kind of needed it too after a long day of studying. “Because you love me when it’s raining.” Seongwoo smirked. “Wrong.” Daniel laughed as he moved closer and captured Seongwoo’s lips, which the older gladly let him – Daniel smiled at the kiss even though Seongwoo reeked of cigarette and the kiss tasted bitter.

“Because, you are extra adorable when it’s raining, and I just don’t have enough heart to kick you out to the hallway,” Daniel reckoned as he pulled Seongwoo to his lap. “How thoughtful,” Seongwoo scoffed anyway in return, and Daniel only replied with a huff as he carefully stroked the older’ hair in the way he knows Seongwoo likes the most. They stayed in that position for quite some times, they were just enjoying each other with a soft music playing from the Bluetooth speaker.

“I’m quite surprised that this didn’t come out sooner.” Daniel chuckled when he heard a very familiar tune – Seongwoo smiled at the statement, it is indeed Seongwoo’s number one anthem – correction, it is Seongwoo and Daniel’s number one soundtrack. _What time you coming out?_ Both of them sang the line at the same time, and both almost sounded like a whisper, and Seongwoo just had to refill his glass of wine.

“Why this song?” Seongwoo asked out of the blue afterward, and Daniel caught off guard because they have discussed this many times before, how ridiculous it is that out of all the songs that The 1975 has, they just have to have the same favorite one. “It’s a pretty song, you know, I told you, just that kind of song that you dance to with someone.” Daniel shrugged. “Still so corny of you,” Seongwoo commented flatly, and that was an improvement since he would always sneer at Daniel. 

 _You said someday me might, when I’m closer to your height_. “It’s a sad love song, you know,” Seongwoo said. “Yeah, and I think the person they were trying to portray reminds me of us a little bit,” Daniel replied with a soft laugh following afterward. “Because one keeps running away and the other keeps chasing?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Probably that too, but it’s more like it’s a slow progress, but we just know we are all each other’s need.”

They fell into a comfortable silence again, before Seongwoo suddenly stood up and reached out his hand to Daniel. “Just this time.” Seongwoo’s heart did a thing when Daniel stared at him in confusion before he lighten up almost too immediately and stood up as well as he grabbed Seongwoo’s waist. The older then circled his hands – one of them still holding the wine glass – around Daniel’s neck. _On this night, and in this light, I think I’m falling._

“Since when you become taller than me?” Seongwoo said when he had to tiptoe a little bit to reach Daniel’s eyes and the younger male just chuckled at the comment before he moved both of their body a bit. “Since when you become so soft?” Daniel countered when Seongwoo actually rested his forehead on Daniel’s one. “This is the wine acting up,” Seongwoo reasoned even though he was actually enjoying their messy slow dance steps.

 _I’ll take it one day at a time, soon you will be mine_. “And you are already mine,” Daniel sang a long with his new founded lyric which made Seongwoo to crack another smile as he stroked the back of Daniel’s head carefully not to spill the wine – Daniel just had to nuzzle their noses together because he likes it when Seongwoo showered him with so much affection like he was doing at that moment.

 _According to your heart, my place is not deliberate_. “I didn’t mean it to fall in love with you, hyung,” Daniel said of the blue and Seongwoo nodded in agreement. “It just happened,” Seongwoo continued with a small smile tugging on his lips. “But since then, I know I don’t want to your friend,” Daniel said as he stopped moving around and Seongwoo looked at him expectantly. “I want to do this.” Daniel buried his face on the crook of Seongwoo’s neck and planted a deep kiss on it before moving to Seongwoo’s cheek to kiss it too while muttering a low _and this_ , before he moved to Seongwoo’s lips and slowly pressed their lips together.

They have done it a lot of times, it was almost uncountable, but that one kiss was something that Daniel has ever imagined since the first time he listened to the song. It wasn’t under the stars, it was inside Daniel’s messy apartment and it was even raining, moreover Seongwoo didn’t even taste that great – he was still bitter, reeked of smokes, there was a strong feel of wine on his mouth, his lips was rather cold, yet Daniel knows he will soon get addicted to that kind of kiss.

And that’s exactly why Daniel pulled Seongwoo even more as if it was possible and deepen the kiss like there is no tomorrow – the older wasn’t complaining either, instead, he almost let the wine glass slips away from his hand because the kiss felt so fine, and he wasn’t sure whether it was really because of the wine, or the song, or the rain, or because Daniel is really addicting himself.

“Hey, let’s do this again some times, when it’s raining,” Daniel said when he pulled Seongwoo on his lap again after the song ended and Daniel insisted to cuddle on the couch instead of taking a bath. “And I will make a whole damn playlist only consist of _falling for you_ , so we could dance all night and you can’t even complain because I let you smoke inside the room and because you I’m closer to your height now.” Daniel chuckled.

“We are going to need some more wine for that,”.


	7. #7 One In Seven Billions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo is daniel's one in seven billions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this happened, expect for the worst because i literally dont know how i came up with this after reading one tumblr post
> 
> but i kinda like this au? tell me what you think after reading!
> 
> enjoy reading!

Kang Daniel gritted his teeth as he vigorously sipped the pink smoothie he was holding, his free hand busily tapped the table as the man across the table stared at him with an utter annoyance and somewhat sickening look. “Seven billions people, Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel said before he inhaled the cigarette that was hanging dangerously in between his finger. “Seven billions other people, and you are overreacting because of what?” Ong Seongwoo’s breath hitched the moment Daniel almost finish his sentence. 

“You asked for this, you asked to come with me, you wanted to see my job for once, but then you just had to scream so loud, you are lucky that it was an empty apartment, now instead of looking at me like that, drink your damn smoothie,” Daniel ranted – Seongwoo only let out a scoff.

“But Daniel, it was overwhelming when you saw it in person,” Seongwoo protested. “I mean, that man have a family, maybe he have a boyfriend too? Oh my goodness, maybe someone was waiting for him somewhere, Daniel,” Seongwoo panicked again. “Seven billions people, hyung,” Daniel repeated once again. “And you freaking out because I killed one?” Daniel raised his eyebrow nonchalantly. 

“What do you mean by one? You have been murdering people even before you met me,” Seongwoo snorted. “A couple –.” Daniel paused when Seongwoo’s eyes widen in terror. “Dozens,” Daniel continued nonetheless. “Sounds about right,” Seongwoo huffed. “Well, good side is that we now have the money to spend by going Maldives for a couple of weeks?” Daniel shrugged. 

“I don’t want to tag along the next time, one time is enough,” Seongwoo replied instead. “Hyung, I never wanted you to come along with me, look, I love you, that’s why I don’t want you to witness terrible things in life, okay? That man was a sick and nasty drug dealer, you know Jisung hyung would never assign me to kill the good one,” Daniel said as he took Seongwoo’s hand and stroked it gently.

“But,”

“Seven billions people, hyung, if you want to pity a human, do not pity the dead, Seongwoo hyung, pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love,” Daniel cut in rather seriously as he took another sip of his smoothie. “Did you just actually quote Dumbledore?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Yes, I did.” Daniel nodded smugly.

“Should we start looking for plane tickets?” Seongwoo stated. “I thought you would never ask.” Daniel smirked. “Ugh, I have to come up with another excuse for my editor to extend my deadline then.” Seongwoo sighed. “Just say that boyfriend is taking you somewhere for inspiration,” Daniel deadpanned. “Like his workplace, maybe?” Seongwoo smirked.

“Like my workplace, exactly, babe, you are getting another bestselling crime novel with this one because you witnessed the real thing, perks of dating an assassin, right?” Daniel grinned nonchalantly. “I don’t know how did I end up with you, honestly, ironic because I used to despise every murderer I write.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes.

“Because I am the only murderer you can love, hyung.” Daniel wriggled his eyebrow in the most disgusting way for Seongwoo. “You still have to review my murder techniques like you did on the last book though, I said I don’t want to observe it myself ever again,” Seongwoo reckoned. “I told you it wouldn’t be pretty, did I not? But you just went, _Daniel, just once, please, for the book_ ,” Daniel imitated Seongwoo which the older hit Daniel’s arm as a reply.

“Are we good now? I don’t want to go home for you to complain something like, _oh my goodness, Daniel, maybe he had a pet dog to be fed_.” Daniel raised his eyebrow as he smirked when Seongwoo looked down to his lap. “But maybe he has a cat instead?” Seongwoo reasoned. “Seven billions –,” “I get it, I get it, I won’t complain anymore, let’s go home, Niel, I want to finish a chapter before we could book a hotel,” Seongwoo suggested as he stood up from his seat. 

And Daniel followed him, they were then walking side by side, hands intertwined with each other as Seongwoo leaned his body to Daniel. “Hey, we are funny, are we not?” Seongwoo suddenly muttered as they passed an old bagel shop. “How so?” Daniel replied, his grasp on Seongwoo’s hand tightened. “Just you, with all those delinquency going on and me, with this writing going on,” Seongwoo continued and Daniel just hummed in agreement.

The universe is indeed ridiculous sometimes – seven billions people in the world and Ong Seongwoo, the famous crime author and screen writer, is in love with Kang Daniel, the notorious assassin under one of the infamous felony organization, it is indeed hilarious, but Seongwoo honestly wouldn’t want to change a thing – Daniel is not a bad person, in contrary, he is the best person Seongwoo have ever met.

It doesn’t matter for him what Daniel does for living, but Seongwoo really just love it being on his side, and he wants to keep it that way as long as possible.

“Funny how you rarely go out, and accompany me all day to finish chapter by chapter, and then you go out one night, make enough to take me to beautiful places around the world and then come back again to do it all over again, it’s becoming a routine.” Seongwoo smiled at the end. “I wouldn’t want to do it with any other person though?” Daniel smiled back.

“Seven billions people, Daniel.” Seongwoo smirked. “Seven billions people, hyung, and you are still the person I’d like to make out with after I finished a bloodbath.” Daniel chuckled before he pecked Seongwoo’s lips, which the latter replied with a groan.

“Fucking gross, Daniel,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter and cc @nyelness !
> 
> and yeah i have this 'event' where everytime you mentioned heart out on my cc, ill drop some fun fact about heart out that you never know :)) idk if this will flop or not but nonetheless im still trying lmao
> 
> see ya next time ;)


	8. #8 Wake Up Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel hates morning (but he hates seongwoo more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what happened but this wip cant stay in my desktop forever being unfinished
> 
> oh and there is jaehan aka 1/5 mmo bois
> 
> enjoy!!

Kang Daniel hates morning. _Well_ , to be very honest, who doesn’t hate morning, really – but he especially despises it when it was one of those mornings when he woke up because of his alarm had been ringing for like infinitely and when Daniel finally decided to wake up, he realized that he was doomed. Daniel is never really a morning person, but unfortunately, the internship he is taking inquires him to work in the afternoon until evening, thus he really left with no choices but to attend morning classes.

“ _God_ ,” Daniel groaned under his breath when he took a quick look on his phone screen and realized that he is almost twenty minutes late to the morning class – which is Leadership Development, which is also the compulsory class if Daniel still wanted to graduate, which made everything even worse than it actually seems.

Daniel then turned the doorknob slowly and stepped inside the class with the guiltiest face he could manage, before the whole class turned their attention solely to him and that’s included his lecturer, who was giving him a skeptical look. The thing about the lecturer of that class was that he is an old man – a kind-looking old man that reminded Daniel of his very loving grandfather – but this old man decided to take a break because of his illness and was replaced by his favorite former student in the middle of the semester.

And the thing about this favorite former student is the fact that he is an _ass_. He is only three years older than Daniel but he is acting like he is some serious business genius.

And when he raised his chin and gave Daniel the cynical look, Daniel knew that he is going to pull another all-nighter. “Why are you late, Mr. Kang?” He finally said after a long glare he gave Daniel. “I woke up late and my car wasn’t working.” Daniel’s car is working just fine, but a little lie won’t hurt anyone.

“And that’s another essay for you, Mr. Kang, I want it tomorrow on my desk, seven in the morning sharp,” He said as he turned his head away from Daniel, which is a signal for Daniel to go to his seat, as Daniel quietly nodded even though Daniel was cursing at him inside. “What was that, Mr. Kang?” The ass-lecturer suddenly snapped when Daniel walked pass him.

“I didn’t say anything, Sir,” Daniel replied.

“Exactly.” He raised his eyebrow. “Uh, yes, Sir, I will bring the essay tomorrow, on your desk, seven in the morning sharp,” Daniel finally said. “Great, now let’s get back to the lecture.” _Goodness_ , Daniel swore at that moment that he hates the lecturer more he hates morning.

But quite frankly, the other thing about this jerk of the lecturer, whose name is Ong Seongwoo by the way, is that he is handsome as hell – he is tall, he has a good proportion, he is almost that stunning – he is perfect. His skin is flawless and his gaze is intense and things like that works really well at swooning all the girls and boys, and that’s most probably why everyone on that class are trying so hard to get his attention.

In all honesty, Daniel would probably like him too if Seongwoo wasn’t trying to make Daniel’s life harder than it should – but apparently, Seongwoo is like this additional devil that was sent by hell to make Daniel life even more miserable.

“You are doing it on purpose, aren’t you?” Daniel raised his eyebrow at the statement his friend just made. “It’s the fourth class since he started teaching and you are always late.” Jaehan smirked at Daniel playfully. “What kind of person gets late just to get attention?” Daniel snorted at the statement. “No really, but it’s good anyway, I bet he remembered your name already,” Jaehan replied.

“I don’t really like that idea, honestly.” Daniel shrugged. “Come on, he’s hot, and smart and handsome, and hot.” Jaehan chuckled. “You look like you need a boyfriend and he’s perfect,” Jaehan then continued and nudged his side arm when Daniel noticed the said-person was just walking pass their table. “I don’t need a boyfriend, I can’t date a lecturer and he’s annoying as fuck, there, all the reasons why we should stop talking about him,” Daniel snapped when he noticed that his phone was ringing all of the sudden.

Daniel groaned when he saw the caller ID but yet still picked it up. “What?” He snapped at the caller. _“Ah, in a bad mood, I see.”_ Daniel could hear how the caller chuckled lightly. “Yeah, my lecturer decided to be an ass but nothing’s new, really,” Daniel said nonchalantly. _“But hey, did your friend just refer me as a hot, and smart and handsome, and hot person, by the way, not that I’m eavesdropping or anything.”_ Daniel just rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like I agree to them,” Daniel replied instead. _“Ah but baby, you do look like you need a boyfriend and I’m a perfect person, indeed.”_ Seongwoo chuckled one last time from across the line before he hung up and Daniel felt like slamming his phone to the table.

“Who was that?” Jaehan asked. “Jisung hyung, you know,” Daniel answered as he put his phone to his bag and continued to eat his lunch, which was replied by a nod from Jaehan before their attention went back to their own food. But at the corner of his eyes, Daniel could see how Ong Seongwoo took a seat just across his table with a food on his hand when Daniel caught how Seongwoo was staring at him for a couple seconds before the older male turned away his head with a newly formed smirk on his lips.

Daniel really wish to die right then, or when he actually trying to finish his punishment paper that evening.

“I swear I’m going to kill him,” Daniel grumbled while typing the essay with his laptop in the middle of his bed and it was almost ten at night. “Goodness.” Daniel threw his body aside after finishing a sentence when he heard his condominium’ door was being unlocked. It didn’t take the intruder long to reach the bedroom and eventually leaned on the bedroom’ doorframe as he smiled cheekily at Daniel. “Is that my essay you are making, _hm_?” Seongwoo even dared to grin at Daniel’s misery that he created and it made Daniel wanted to just punch his perfect face.

“Two words, _fuck off_ ,” Daniel snapped at the older. “Can’t really, this is my house too, I don’t know where else to fuck off.” Seongwoo chuckled as he stepped closer to the bed and ruffled Daniel’s hair gently. “And it’s not my fault that you are late,” Seongwoo reckoned. “I’ve told you my car wasn’t working, _hyung_ ,” Daniel retorted. “Come on, baby, you have a better excuse than that. You know we live under one roof and married, I would’ve known it if your car broke down.” 

Another thing about Daniel’s jerk of a lecturer, Seongwoo is also his husband, unfortunately. Things started when their parents thought it was a good business strategy to do an arranged marriage – and Daniel really have no choice but to went along with it.

Daniel was born with silver spoon, he have everything he wanted and needed, and also set to take over the family’s empire so he never really have a freedom to choose – like how he can’t choose the man he will be spending his forever with, which kind of make him stuck with Ong Seongwoo.

They have been married for a little over a year for now, and when you are forced to live with someone you don’t really know, it’s always hard at first. Daniel would bicker all the time with Seongwoo – and this one never really change to be honest – they would ignore each other most of the times, but when you are forced to spend everyday with someone, you couldn’t really help but the sparks were slowly forming and eventually you would fall for the other person out of your consent and after a little over a year – they know that it was useless to deny the feelings and just live along with it.

“Did your car really can’t work?” Seongwoo actually asked after the silence Daniel gave him. “No, of course it’s working just fine.” Daniel sighed after some time. “I just can’t wake up, and you know that I never really fond the idea of this huge space on the bed, it gave me more motivation not to get up from it,” Daniel continued. 

“You just subtly want me to be there when you wake up every morning,” Seongwoo said as he played with Daniel’s hair. “That would be great, you used to wake up at the same time of me when we first got married and when I still despised you with all my soul and you stopped doing so when you moved here and when I can actually tolerate you,” Daniel ranted. “It was when I haven’t start working and part-time teaching, you know,” Seongwoo said as a small smile formed on his lips. “But you also wake up very early on the weekends.” Daniel frowned nonchalantly. 

“Or maybe, you are the one who should wake up early, love.” Seongwoo chuckled as he pressed his lips on Daniel’s temple. “You probably still won’t be there just to annoy me.” Daniel smirked when Seongwoo got up from the bed. “Ah, you do know me so well,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “Get back to your essay, baby,” He added afterward. “You just read it so why is it still a bother for me to collect it tomorrow?” Daniel grumbled again.

“You know why, just to annoy you of course,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter and cc @nyelness! <3
> 
> see ya :)


	9. #9 Through The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo's valentines day.

Kang Daniel stepped in slowly to the dark apartment, physically tired and moreover mentally exhausted, almost felt like he was that close to dying but then again it is better to die than to suffer in the world that just fell apart. It was supposed to be Valentine’s day, and Daniel have anticipated the day to come just because he had the whole thing planned for that day, but it just had to turn out very disastrous.

He got a phone call on his way to work – it was nothing at first, until his manager asked his driver to speed up the car, Daniel knew immediately something was wrong – he learnt it along the way that a phone call could change his career for better or worst, and as someone who have been a solo artist with the same manager for almost five years already, he kind of knew he most probably fucked up.

There was this girl, he doesn’t even remember what she used to look like, how did exactly they end up the way they were, the things happened between them, words he said to her, Daniel doesn’t memorize any of those things exactly – but it seems like she does, at least more than Daniel’s fleeting knowledge about it, that’s why she decided it was the perfect time to reveal all of them to the public.

It was happening too fast for Daniel’s liking and too chaotic, he barely said any word inside the meeting room, and he couldn’t deny that he doesn’t know the girl – or whether they dated or not, Daniel honestly have no memory about it but the girl seems to be so persistent about the idea of them used to be a thing, it almost startled Daniel.

Daniel just doesn’t know anything any longer, when his manager let him to come home almost one am at the dusk, after releasing a statement that they will take legal action for the false rumor spreading and for tarnishing Daniel’s name – but that’s not the whole point, he is more afraid about what’s waiting him at his house, the news spread like wildfire, and the fact that Daniel is Korea’s beloved boy doesn’t help at all, he’s pretty sure that almost everyone has read the news by then. 

The room suddenly brightened up when Daniel just stood there silently on the hallway to the living room, making his sense slowly coming back to him. “You’re home.” A familiar hoarse voice welcomed him as the figure showed up at the end of the hallway and leaned to the nearest wall. “You are still here.” Daniel managed to say – it almost came out like a whisper because he was trying so hard not to crack.

“Why wouldn’t I?” The latter smiled softly as he spread out his arm when Daniel walked closer to him before Daniel threw his body to the latter, burying his face on the crook of the other’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of cigarette and home and all of the sudden, Daniel felt like it is going to be just okay. “Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel cracked, tears started rolling down unintentionally – maybe because he has been holding it unconsciously since he got the phone call.

“It’s okay, it’s going to be just fine, and I’m here.” Seongwoo chuckled gently as he stroked Daniel’s shaking body as he guided them to their couch, only for Daniel to whimper more. “What is it? You have been through all these kind of rumors, baby, I never seen you cried like this.” Seongwoo smirked when Daniel lifted up his face just to pout at him. “It’s different because this is almost a dating scandal,” Daniel argued, still half-weeping.

“Well, did you date her?” Seongwoo asked carefully, he has read all the news and their updates – usually Seongwoo wouldn’t care about celebrities life but this is about his boyfriend of three freaking years already, and most importantly his boyfriend’s insane ex-girlfriend – and judging by Daniel’s fallen face, Seongwoo have his own guess already about the answer. And it’s not like Seongwoo is mad at him, they both have their own past mistakes, it is understandable. 

“We met at a party when I was just a trainee, you know, when you are young and you just want to have some fun and you have absolutely zero fuck to give, I guess, things just hit off? Never dated her officially though, we are just flirting here and there, I don’t remember the details honestly like she apparently does,” Daniel explained.

“I didn’t tell you before because it was just a fling, I mean, I like her for a fleeting moment, but I ended up things and cut off my contact with her afterward, never even talked or seen her again after I debuted,” Daniel concluded as he moved closer to rest his head on Seongwoo’s chest because the older gave him no response. “Are you angry?” Seongwoo was taken aback by the question, and how unsure and sad Daniel sounded.

“No, not at you, no,” Seongwoo said as he pulled the younger male into another hug – he made sure he hugged him more tightly that time around and rested his chin on the top of Daniel’s head and kissed it just so Daniel knows that it is really okay. “I was scared,” Daniel murmured. “It was a stupid mistake I did in the past, I just, I don’t know it would backfire like this.” He choked on his own tears and Seongwoo stroked his back in the most soothing way.

“Daniel, look at me,” Seongwoo said as he cupped Daniel’s cheek to face him, tears was still streaming down the younger’s face, he was still quietly sobbing when Seongwoo kissed his forehead. “You have been through worse, and you can do this one too, _hm_? Things are never easy for someone who is shining so brightly,” Seongwoo said softly, and the younger nodded in return. “You don’t have to worry, your fans will still be there, your family and friends too, they all will understand.”

“And I will be here too, even if the whole world turned their back against you.” Daniel started another muffled cry when Seongwoo pressed his lips on his, and Daniel knows immediately that he needed it, he needed Seongwoo, and he only needs Seongwoo in fact. “Happy Valentine’s day,” Seongwoo muttered as Daniel’s lips began to form a soft smile before his infamous eye smile made its appearance. “I’m sorry I ruined it,” Daniel whispered afterward. “You’ll learn something from this too, so I’m fine with it,” Seongwoo replied as he ruffled Daniel’s hair.

“Don’t cry again, yeah?” Seongwoo said as he wiped the remaining tears on Daniel’s face. “I love you, Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel confessed all of the sudden. “What’s that for?” Seongwoo chuckled. “For not being angry, and for being calm about the whole thing, for not laughing at my ugly crying face, for being here with me means a lot to me,” Daniel replied. “Well then, I love you too, Daniel, you know that.” Seongwoo smiled.

“Thank you for everything, hyung, let’s have a better Valentine’s Day the next time.” Daniel tried again with another smile. “Alright, but for now, I need you to smile like this, okay? This is going to be hard, in the morning it will either get better or worse, but I know you can do this, you can go through this like always, yeah?” Seongwoo spoke up and Daniel just nodded, again, but he knows it is going to be all right when Seongwoo said that, because Seongwoo is going to be there for him no matter what. And at that moment Daniel promised, that the one thing he wants to keep forever and not fucked it up is Ong Seongwoo.  

Even tonight, it’s going to be just fine, Daniel knows it – Daniel believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt and cc is @nyelness if you wanna fight me sometimes
> 
> jk i love u all <3


	10. #10 Since I Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel hates dentist (but seongwoo is handsome as fuck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a prompt someone requested on my cc!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!! <3

Kang Daniel was frowning deeply when Yoon Jisung asked him to go wait in the waiting room, not letting him hear what the older was about to tell the nurse. It was supposed to be a one fine day, until Daniel suddenly felt an intense pain coming from his mouth when he tried to chew, and Jisung immediately concluded that Daniel had gotten himself some cavities as if he was a dentist. “I just know, you eat too much jellies, Daniel, you don’t need to be an expert to know that,” Jisung said earlier inside the car.

So what if Daniel _lived_ for jellies? They are his happy pills, but his teeth said the otherwise apparently, and therefore, life sucks big time, especially when your older best friend drag you to the ultimate hellhole – most people love to refer it as dentist more though, but nonetheless, Daniel hates everything about it. He just doesn’t get it that people actually get paid for messing with his teeth.

“It’s not that bad, Niel,” Jisung commented as soon as the older took a seat beside him. “What were you talking about to the nurse, please don’t say that you asked them to take my teeth away.” Daniel looked at the older male in terror as he gasped. “Stop being so dramatic? Its just dentist.” Jisung sighed. “I took you here because you are probably banned from the last one after you made a fuzz, but also because I found out an old friend of mine works here.” Jisung shrugged.

“You are going to _love_ him,” Jisung concluded afterward while tapping Daniel’s shoulder slightly, Daniel really doesn’t know whether it was meant to assure him or to threaten him so that he would behave. “Besides, this one is not a scary lady with _her witchcraft teeth tool_ ,” Jisung snorted. “This is how I’m going to die,” Daniel replied instead when his teeth stung again. “Its just teeth, Daniel,” Jisung repeated it once more time before the nurse called Daniel’s name.

They entered the white room quietly and as soon as the scent started to enter Daniel’s sense, he wanted to cry for real for that was his biggest nightmare. “Seongwoo!” Jisung greeted instead, ignoring a shivering Daniel besides him and proceeded to give the dentist a pat on the back. “Jisung hyung! Long time no see, everything’s good?” Oh, that’s not a voice of someone scary, so Daniel began to take a good look on the dentist instead of thinking the end of the world.

So, the dentist is actually not bad – screw that, so the dentist is actually handsome as fuck, Daniel has to admit. His jet-black hair is perfectly on place and his dentist uniform fit his body perfectly and goodness, who wears glasses and manages to look that good? “This is a friend, but I’m more like his babysitter really,” Jisung said when Seongwoo was looking at Daniel. “Cavities?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement and Daniel was pretty sure he was blushing.

“Oh, as expected, Ong Seongwoo, did they teach you how to diagnose like that at dentist school?” Jisung commented instead. “Not really, but he just looks like as sweet as the things he probably had eaten.” Seongwoo chuckled. _What_. Daniel was dozing off but he was pretty sure that he got that right. _Did this Ong Seongwoo, the handsome descendant of hell – dentist – just call him cute_? “Wait, what was that?” Jisung cut in. “Nothing, so cotton candy?” Seongwoo replied as he gestured Daniel to take a seat at the examining chair.

“Jellies, actually,” Jisung answered for the younger instead – Daniel was still so quite because he was _that_ taken aback, that was not the trip to suffering like he imagined earlier.

“Even cuter, does it hurt that much that you can’t speak?” Seongwoo said as he pulled up his mask as touched Daniel’s cheek gently – Daniel feels like puking his heart out because of the tingling feelings his stomach made. “No, _no_ , I actually, can, I can speak,” Daniel stuttered, he could hear how Jisung was trying to muffle a laugh – _wow, good job, Daniel_.

“Ah, it’s going to be fine, don’t worry, let’s fix this so you can eat more jellies, _hm_?” Seongwoo smiled – Daniel couldn’t actually see it, but he could tell it from the latter’s eye movement. “Don’t encourage him, please,” Jisung said from the other side of the room, but Daniel nodded at Seongwoo. “Good boy.” Seongwoo chuckled again as he patted Daniel’s head softly – Daniel was pretty sure that was not supposed to be the part of the whole procedure but who is he to complain when he actually liked it. 

The examination didn’t go for long though, Seongwoo was just checking the cause of the pain and advised Daniel to come back the following week to do some fixing to his cavities – to give Daniel more time to prepare of course as he requested.

“Well, I guess, I see you next week, don’t eat more jellies until then, alright?” Seongwoo said as he grinned at Daniel.

“I’ll buy you a pack after next week,” Seongwoo added when he noticed Daniel pouted at Jisung. “ _Yah_ , did you just offer a college student jellies like he is an elementary student? If you want to buy him something then buy him something nice,” Jisung protested – he was actually joking, but he knows he just did some serious shit when Seongwoo actually acted like he was in a deep thought. 

“Lunch, then?”

That time around, Daniel was actually the one who was losing his shit as he turned his head to Jisung afterward and started panicking, but Jisung was just shrugging. “Ah, okay, Seongwoo-ssi?” Daniel replied in the midst of freaking out internally. 

“Good, but you have to promise no jellies until next week?” Seongwoo held out his pinky finger and Daniel was truly surprised by the action but he nodded and intertwined their pinky fingers together.

“So adorable.” Seongwoo let out a laugh again and shit, Daniel suddenly had a trouble breathing from the overwhelming feelings as he excused himself to the toilet before Seongwoo could say anything else.

“He’s not usually like that you know,” Jisung said in amusement as he folded his hands in front of his chest. “I’m disappointed at you hyung that you keep such a cute person like that from me.” Seongwoo actually pouted. “Shut it, Seongwoo, you have to goddamn be serious about this or I’m actually coming for you,” Jisung replied. “Hyung trust me, I don’t just ask a patient out around like that,” Seongwoo assured, which Jisung replied with a nod.

“Do you think he will actually stay away from the jellies?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “My bet is yes, I could tell that he wanted that lunch with you.” Jisung shrugged as Seongwoo grinned in reply. “Ah, I should’ve brought him sooner to you if I knew it would turned out like this.”

Nonetheless, Daniel didn’t eat jellied for a week and more weeks after that, but he did get a date instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twt and cc is @nyelness if u wanna fight me sometimes or drop some prompts?
> 
> see ya and luv ya


	11. #11 Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo doesn't believe in mistletoe. (especially the one that daniel bought)

The colourful lights fill the street as it was covered in snow, the smell of gingerbread cookies are coming out from the bakery, the jingling sounds of bells can be heard in every corner of the street and the decorations was visible in almost every shop on the street – Christmas is truly the most beautiful time of the year, so Seongwoo decided to take a stroll at his campus surroundings that day, just because he was loving atmosphere. Winter is probably his favorite holiday anyway, he got to have a somewhat long holiday, the weather is not too hot – everything seems better in December. Seongwoo walked past a couple of shops before he took a turn on the corner of the street, where his favorite coffee shop was located.

The bell made a ding sound when Seongwoo opened the door and it seems normal like always – with a bit of Christmas decorations and a Christmas song playing on the background – but he has gone there for too many times to know that it is never normal at the shop. Seongwoo scrunched his nose when he saw a thing beside the Christmas tree as he stared at it skeptically. A small wooden table was being placed there and a banner was hanging in front of it.

“I tried to warn him that it was a stupid idea." A voice disturbed Seongwoo's judging mind as he noticed a presence beside him. “Well, try harder, Jisung hyung, unless you wanted your shop business become even more ridiculous." Seongwoo shrugged at the latter.

“Speaking of the devil."” Jisung pointed his chin to the glass door being opened by a certain boy and his friends were following him from behind. “I found the mistletoe, Jisung hyung.” The boy was grinning as he proudly showed a large stick with a small plant attached to the end of it. “Daniel, for the nth times, it was an absurd idea." Jisung raised his eyebrow.

“Shut it, hyung, that shithead make us walk like thirty blocks from here just to get that dumb little thing,” Jaehwan groaned as he moved to the counter. “And I almost die because of the cold in case you are wondering,” Sungwoon added. “It is not stupid and I bought you hot cocoa, Sungwoon hyung." Daniel frowned but he smirked immediately when he saw Seongwoo's sight. “Oh, you are here."

“Liking my booth?” Daniel wriggled his eyebrow in front of Seongwoo's face, which the older replied by rolling his eyes. “Kissing booth, under the mistletoe, really?” Seongwoo sneered somehow stoically. “For 5.000 won only." Daniel winked at Seongwoo. “And you can get a kiss from the one and only, Kang Daniel." He threw his hands to the air excitedly.

“Why did you decide to build that ridiculous thing anyway?” Seongwoo turned his gaze to the kissing booth. “I need to earn extra money.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly while playing with the mistletoe. “And you are going to get it by tricking those innocent girls and boys and their little feelings?” Seongwoo scoffed.

“Tricking? I’m sharing myself with other people, you see, I’m the gift this Christmas to all those who donate, I’m the Christmas miracle." Daniel was grinning proudly at his own statement which made Seongwoo questioning himself why did everyone not embarrassed yet by befriending him – but he then heard Jaehwan scoffed so loud from behind the counter and Daniel sent a glare to him.

“I’m donating half of the money anyway,” Daniel stated afterward. “Is that really? For what?” Seongwoo replied and he realised that his friends were then paying attention to hear Daniel's answer as well. “Yeah, you know, those things, saving – uh, I’m donating to save polar bears,” Daniel stuttered at first but his goofy proud grin came back at the end. Seongwoo wanted to laugh but Jaehwan and Sungwoon burst into a big laughter first. 

“You know you could do some other great things with 5.000 won." Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in challenge. “Rather than kissing you, under the _stupid_ mistletoe,” Seongwoo added. “You didn’t just disgrace the mistletoe magic."” Daniel gasped and sneered at the latter. “Mistletoe doesn’t have magic, Daniel-ah, it just a plant,” Seongwoo sneered.

“Kiss me under it now and I’ll prove you wrong." Daniel raised his eyebrow smugly and moved the mistletoe right under both of him and Seongwoo.

“If it’s going to cost me 5.000 won the I’m not going to do it." Seongwoo smirked and Daniel's grin turned into a deep frown.

“So, you are going to kiss all those girls and boys under the mistletoe and use it magic to make all of them fall in love with you?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “You really don’t know the mistletoe magic, do you?” Daniel  _almost_ laughed at the response. “Kissing under mistletoe, you know, can bring long-lasting friendship or romance,” Daniel explained. “What’s the difference with that and my answer?” Seongwoo stared at the younger in disbelief, but he only shrugged, “You made it sounds like I’m a playboy." Daniel frowned afterwards.

“Here’s your latte.” Sungwoon suddenly popped out at the counter and handed Seongwoo a cup of hot latte.

“Jisung hyung said don’t do any cat fight on the shop, you both will scare the customers away,” Sungwoon added when Seongwoo took the coffee from Sungwoon's hand. “I’ll take my leave then, thank you for the coffee,” Seongwoo said as he handed the money and took his steps to the glass door before he finally left the place for his class.

“You know, you really should just man up and confess your stupid huge crush that you have been dying to tell to Seongwoo instead of building the whole booth just for him to notice your sorry ass presence,” Jaehwan suddenly snapped in. “Seongwoo is just going to be more convinced that you are even more ridiculous than you already are,” Jaehwan added. “No, it’s a great idea, and I will actually get money out of it,” Daniel insisted. “Besides, he couldn’t really resist me, trust me."

“You know, it’s allowed to kiss him when you put the mistletoe above both of your heads, you know?” Sungwoon leaned to the counter as he stared at the confused Daniel. “What are you talking about, that hyung was this close at punching my face,” Daniel grunted. “You really don’t know the tradition, do you, Daniel?” Sungwoon said stoically.

“A man is allowed to kiss any woman or man who is standing under the mistletoe, and that bad luck would come to the woman or man who refused the kiss,” Sungwoon shrugged. “Is that so?” Daniel suddenly beamed in happiness and Sungwoon nodded in return.

"Well, that sounds like a perfect plan,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness <3


	12. #12 Vanishing Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel is the only one seongwoo is okay with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what happened, or why did i make seongwoo's a hybrid even though it is absolutely unnecessary, but nonetheless i hope you enjoy!
> 
> warning: violence/abusive acts?

Kang Daniel got home to what seems like an empty apartment, but he knows that he isn’t alone – but the dark room and the eerily quite space worried him a bit – maybe the other person is already asleep, that’s all. But Daniel should’ve known that something is definitely wrong, because Seongwoo has never missed to greet him after he got home from work, and the problem is all on the floor – broken plates, Daniel assumed, shattered across their kitchen.

Daniel lives with Ong Seongwoo, a black Russian Blue cat hybrid, who was Daniel’s best friend at first but they have been dating since approximately two months ago. And the latter was in a complicated situation before he started dating Daniel, or when they were just still friends, even though Seongwoo has been in a so much better condition, he still worries Daniel most of the times. 

Daniel immediately went to the bedroom and no one was there, the bathroom is also empty, and he swore he would have some kind of panic attack if he didn’t hear the sniffling sound from the guest bedroom. He slowly turned the doorknob and entered the same dark room, and the air suffocated him even more when he saw Seongwoo was sitting on the floor, hugging his legs at the corner of the room.

“Seongwoo? Are you okay?” Daniel asked gently as he moved closer to the latter before he crouched down in front of him – Seongwoo has a blood stain on his hands and his pink sweater, Daniel could see that. “Please don’t hurt me,” Seongwoo sobbed instead and Daniel’s heart immediately dropped when Seongwoo lifted up his head and his eyes were teary as fuck, as if he was already holding them for the longest time already, his ears flopped down flatly to his jet black hair.

“Why would I do that?” Daniel reached out his hand to Seongwoo’s head to pat the latter, but the way Seongwoo flinched at his movement, broke Daniel’s whole being. Seongwoo used to be proud of himself, he used to walk with his utmost confidence, covered with bad jokes that everyone loves to hate – he used to be very friendly and nice, and Daniel likes everything about him, Daniel has always liked Seongwoo.

But everything changed when a guy started to date Seongwoo, and Seongwoo was head over heels with him, the guy managed to make Seongwoo sold his apartment and live with him instead – it didn’t take Daniel, or anyone else except Seongwoo, long to realize that Seongwoo was inside a very unhealthy relationship. The guy never took Seongwoo out, never really treat him like Seongwoo was his boyfriend, and the guys was abusive as fuck.

It broke Daniel more when he found bruises on Seongwoo’s body then the first time Seongwoo announced that he was in a relationship. Seongwoo used to say that it was okay, but it was never okay – Daniel literally went to the guy’s place and punched the hell out of him when he finally kicked Seongwoo out and broke up with him – Daniel swore he could’ve kill the man if Jisung and Minhyun didn’t stop him.

Seongwoo insisted that he was okay and he will find a way out because he didn’t want to make his family worry about his whole-being but Daniel knows that he wasn’t even close to okay, and so, Daniel took him in and for months, he tried to fix Seongwoo, make him better, make him to become the Ong Seongwoo again, and when the latter seems to be ready, Daniel asked him to date him instead, and Seongwoo agreed with it.

But there is no use to deny that Seongwoo still have some fleeting moments where he cries quietly at night and freeze when Daniel touched him, and it seems like no matter how hard you tried to make someone to forget about all the bad things in life by giving them the best, the ghost of wounded past would still follow them anywhere they go – and that moment, was just one of it.

“Seongwoo, I won’t hurt you, I promise,” Daniel assured the hybrid, as he scouted a little bit closer to the latter as he tried to stroke Seongwoo’s hair again – and luckily Seongwoo trusted him enough that time. “Come here,” Daniel said as he stretched out both of his hand before he engulfed the latter to a hug, and Seongwoo sobbed to Daniel’s shoulder almost immediately. “It’s okay, it’s really okay, hm? I would never hurt you,” Daniel whispered gently as he held Seongwoo tightly.

“He hit me before and made me sleep on the floor,” Seongwoo said with a muffled voice. “One time, I-I broke the vase with my tail accidentally, and, and he said, that I was useless, that hybrids are stupid, that he shouldn’t have took me in, or date me, Daniel, please,” Seongwoo paused. “Please don’t do that to me.” Seongwoo bit his lips when Daniel pulled away from the hug and brushed away the tears. 

“Every day you give me a new reason to pray that that bastard burn in the deepest pit of hell after I sued him and let him rot inside the fucking prison.” Daniel gritted his teeth nonchalantly, but the way Seongwoo shuddering soften him a bit.

“Seongwoo, I would never do that to you, hm? I promise, I promise that I will never let anything hurt you like that ever again, okay?” Daniel said as he scratched Seongwoo’s ears softly the way he loves it the most, and the way Seongwoo purred comfortably made Daniel smiled a little.

“You are not mad? Please don’t be mad, I would do anything for you not to be mad at me, should, should I sleep outside? Should I do something, I don’t know –,” “Oh my goodness, Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel cut in rather abruptly and made Seongwoo winced a little bit. “No, no, hyung, I am not mad at you, please, hyung, I told you, I would never be mad at you especially for something so small like this, okay?”

Daniel reached out Seongwoo’s hand, which apparently was wounded, most probably because of the broken pieces of the plates. “Stop being afraid around me, okay? Please?” Daniel said, and Seongwoo nodded softly in return. “Come on, let’s treat your wound, hm?” Daniel said as he stroked Seongwoo’s cut gently, and there was still some fresh blood, which made Seongwoo whined – Daniel ended up hugging Seongwoo when they walked to the living room before Daniel made Seongwoo sit on their couch. 

It would be a lie if Seongwoo said that he wasn’t afraid anymore – he still is, after all, his previous relationship was literally the worst – it made him lost his job, lost his ambition, lost his money, lost his mental stability, lost his passion of the world, lost his friends, lost his will to love again – but Daniel is always something else, he has known Daniel since forever, and no matter how hard it is to trust someone again, Daniel could be the only exception at this point.

Seongwoo thought that he would never be able to be in a relationship again after that, but their friends, who were still celebrating that Seongwoo was finally out from the bastard’s grip, claimed that Seongwoo is very much better in Daniel’s hand, Daniel has always been so kind to him and that Daniel really, genuinely wants to protect him, and that’s one of the reasons why Seongwoo accepted Daniel.

“I’m sorry, it was just a reflex, I guess I was so used of being mistreated before, I don’t know, I’m sorry, I’ll buy you new plates,” Seongwoo spoke up while Daniel was cleaning the blood. “Hyung, you don’t have to, I don’t need the plates anyway, I need you to be okay.” Daniel smiled at Seongwoo. “Is it true?” Daniel asked afterward. “That he made me sleep on the floor and hit me relentlessly because I broke his stupid vase? Yeah,” Seongwoo said.

“Seongwoo, I just need your signature and consent to testify against him in the court, why won’t you do that for me?” Daniel said as he held Seongwoo’s hand. “I just don’t want anything to do with him anymore, Niel, I’m tired, tired of having possibilities to see him again, of thinking about how he used to break me,” Seongwoo replied in a low voice. “Besides, I’m already fine because you are here with me now,” Seongwoo added with a small smile.

“But still, hyung-ah, please, let me sue that bastard, hm? You know I am going to win the case, and we can watch him suffer, how could I let him live freely when he literally made you cry because you broke some plates?” Daniel whined a bit, which made Seongwoo chuckled before he ruffled Daniel’s hair. “I’m okay, really, sorry for worrying you earlier, I really, uh, I don’t know, all I was thinking is about how you would be angry like he did,”

“See! Oh my goodness, hyung, I really, really hate him,” Daniel cut in. “Niel-ah, I’m fine now, I’m getting better, am I not? Thank you for worrying over me,” Seongwoo said. “I can do this okay, I won’t let him get into my mind anymore, but yeah, earlier, it was just, out of my own control,” Seongwoo continued as he looked down.

“It’s okay, I’m glad that you are okay, please be okay, with me,” Daniel replied gently as he planted a kiss on Seongwoo’s forehead, before pressing his lips on the older’ soft one. “I’m always okay with you Daniel, thank you, for everything,” Seongwoo said afterward.

“In fact, you are the only one I will always be okay with,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness !!!!!!
> 
> lmao see ya guise soon


	13. #13 An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a not-so comprehensive description of seongwoo and daniel by yours truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how this happened, but it just did. inspired by a tumblr post.
> 
> enjoy!

When Ong Seongwoo first saw Kang Daniel, it was midnight and the younger’ brown orbs were piercing to his eyes like a daggers, but Daniel’s smile spreads through the crowd like a striking disease, and the way it reaches his entire face, it was almost too genuine and breathtaking to be true, and Seongwoo immediately knows that Daniel have the soul of a sun.

Daniel often texts him at the most ungodly hour, sometimes it was two in the afternoon and sometimes it was three thirty in the morning. _I saw a cat today and it looks like you_. Seongwoo would always laugh, Daniel said that everything reminds him of Seongwoo, which is impossible, but Daniel insisted as always.

 _I think everything have their own edge that reminds me of you_. Daniel texted along with a picture of a winter’s dawn.

Daniel would send handwritten letters, just once in a while, with a messy handwriting and contents, most of it would be more effective if he said it through text, but Seongwoo loves the idea, loves how Daniel spends a good couple of hours just to go through all the efforts, loves how Daniel’s paper somehow has a lavender’s scent, loves how he could keep all of those and read it again when he missed Daniel.

Daniel has a messy hair, most of the times, but Seongwoo likes to run his fingers through it – they were so soft, almost delicate. _Your hair, they feel like cotton candy_. Seongwoo laughed when Daniel scoffed. _Because it’s pink_. Seongwoo wanted to deny that but maybe Daniel was right, somehow, but nonetheless when Daniel dyed it back to dark brown, Seongwoo said it again.

 _Your hair, they feel like the softest cotton candy_. And Daniel’s eyes formed a crescent that Seongwoo loves.

Daniel says the stars are not that pretty – that they are too renowned for nothing. _You said that earth is flat too so I really can’t trust your judgment_. Daniel laughed – Seongwoo loves it when Daniel laughs, the sound is too pretty and contagious, and made Seongwoo feels like it is the happiest sound he will ever witness. _That was a joke, but the stars are just plain for me_.

But lately, Daniel had confessed that the only reason why stars aren’t that pretty is because Seongwoo exists – Seongwoo scoffed at Daniel’s face the first time as he tried to hide his reddening face. _I like you, a lot_. Daniel said after he exclaimed that the stars are overrated for the nth times, and Seongwoo nodded knowingly in return, like he always knows.

 _Yeah, me too_.

When Kang Daniel first knew that Seongwoo is the embodiment of what he has been looking for, Seongwoo was wearing a ripped denim jacket, cigarette between his slender finger, his jet-black hair was poorly styled, and he was playing a dull mobile game – the game sucks, but Seongwoo like it’s design – in the middle of a fast food restaurant.

Seongwoo has dry lips, most probably because of the smoking effect, so he brings chapstick everywhere. _Peppermint_. Daniel would guess whenever he kisses Seongwoo just to taste the flavor Seongwoo wears for the day. _Do you like it?_ Seongwoo would ask, as if he didn’t know the answer already each time.

 _I like the cherry one better_. Daniel doesn’t care about the taste honestly, but the cherry one makes Seongwoo’s lip a little bit redder, that’s why.

Seongwoo wears mismatched socks and high-top sneakers, hands stuffed on the pocked of his oversized hoodie on daily basis. Daniel likes how Seongwoo looks so small, especially when Seongwoo stole his clothes and makes it obvious that they weren’t his to begin with.

 _It’s yours now_. Daniel handed his grey sweater that Seongwoo wears too many times to Seongwoo. _Think of me as much as you wear it_.

Seongwoo begins his morning with a cup of tea. _If I like coffee, I will die at the age of twenty-eight_. Daniel likes coffee, but Seongwoo’s chamomile tea brings a different kind of joy each time Daniel took a sip from Seongwoo’s glass.

Seongwoo likes long walks, or long rides, Daniel couldn’t decide which one he likes better – both are pleasant and comforting. Maybe Daniel likes the walk more, because Seongwoo would hold his hand as if Daniel’s palms were the things that keeping him on the right track – also shoulders bumping gently to each other, soft winds blowing in between their steps like the song that the universe has saved for them.

 _Yeah, me too_. Seongwoo smiled as Daniel chuckled silently.

Seongwoo and Daniel are two pretty souls that intertwined with each other by fate and by the music playing in the background when they spotted each other in the middle of the crowd, one midnight in the middle of spring, and doesn’t matter how it works from right then, they just managed to become one stunning masterpiece, almost feels like magic, or science, or whatever in between.

They just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter/cc @nyelness <3


	14. #14 Best Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo and daniel's long overdue valentine's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 
> 
> heart
> 
> out
> 
> au
> 
> :))
> 
> enjoy!

Kang Daniel stared at the white ceiling quietly and exhaustion was completely all over his body and face, it has been thirty-nine hours working and just a hour or two of sleep in between his shifts. Daniel just wanted to go home, but he could not as he still has seven hours of working left before he could leave for the weekend. He was lucky enough that he was given a two hours break, but he didn’t feel like sleeping.

It is Valentine’s Day but the hospital doesn’t really give a fuck about it – the patients don’t stop, the interns keep working day and night without a blink and everything is literally as busy as ever. “Dude, cheer up.” Daniel was a little taken aback with the sudden coldness on his shoulder, but grinned nonetheless as soon as Jaehwan put the cold can on his palm. “Thanks,” Daniel replied shortly, he doesn’t even have enough energy to tease Jaehwan.

“I can’t believe I can be more tired than when we did that stupid road tour and I was singing for like two weeks straight, and I thought wow, I can’t be more physically and emotionally drained than that but I was so wrong?” Jaehwan complained before he sipped the soft drink. “You have a lot of energy to say al of that though, so proud of you,” Daniel sneered and got a glare from Jaehwan. 

“Cheers to the lonely Valentine’s, dude,” Jaehwan said afterward as he raised his can. “For your information, I have a boyfriend, but you are forever pinning Jung Sewoon,” Daniel scoffed and got a hit on his arms. “So fucking rude? I can’t believe I am still friends with you, have the same schedule as you, under Jisung hyung’s supervision with you, still in a band with you, what did I do to deserve all of those?”

Daniel just let out a mocking laugh afterward when they both fell into a silence again, it was pretty funny when he thought about it – spending Valentine’s Day inside a room that reek of strong disinfectant, sharing drinks with his annoying best friend, and another seven hours of bloody fight before he could go hibernate on his bed.

“Seongwoo is still in Japan?” Jaehwan spoke up afterward – Daniel just nodded in return. “His return flight is tomorrow morning, maybe I will be dead sleeping when he got home, we haven’t seen each other or talk properly in like four days, I don’t know anymore,” Daniel continued with a heavy sigh. “You guys act disgusting each other day, you both will live.” Jaehwan shrugged, before a couple of more interns entered the room.

“Seven hours to go guys,” One of the girls – Im Nayoung, said with a weak smile and a weak _fighting_ hand. “Yeah, if only the patient is as hot as the guy at the receptionist desk, I’ll go through another fourteen hours,” Another girl – Kim Sejeong, commented with a small laugh. “Sorry, girls, but I don’t think it will cheer Daniel up in particular.” Jaehwan chuckled before the sound from the door distracted them.

“Daniel, someone’s here for you,” A nurse from the front desk called out as Daniel tilted his head in confusion. “I think it’s one of the patient’s family?” The nurse continued as Daniel let out a small sigh before he grabbed his white coat and followed the nurse out. Sometimes talking to the family can be challenging, and Daniel has prepared himself for it when he spotted a man leaning on the receptionist desk, back-facing him.

“Good evening, Sir, my name is Kang Daniel, may I ask which patient are you related to?” Daniel tried to sound as nice as he could afford, and he could tell that the man was a little bit surprised by his presence, but when the latter turned around, it was Daniel’s turn to go weak at the split second and he felt like whining – but he then he settled to just move closer and let all of his body weight to rest on the latter’s. 

“Hi.” Seongwoo chuckled slightly before wrapping his hands on Daniel’s nape and waist, trying to support the younger and prevent him to fall. “You smell like hospital and medicine,” Seongwoo commented as Daniel let out a groan in reply. “Wow, shocking and you smell like airplane and Japan, I don’t know,” Daniel huffed. “Ah, grumpy, I see,” Seongwoo sneered. 

“I miss you,” Daniel whined again as he hugged Seongwoo properly for a moment before pulling away a second later. “Me too, I spent like a half and a quarter of Valentine’s Day reading contracts and _almost_ meeting Chanyeol,” Seongwoo continued stoically which made Daniel chuckle.

“Are you on your break?” Seongwoo asked when Daniel didn’t say a thing afterward. “Yeah,” Daniel replied as he nodded along. “Do you want to hit the small coffee shop that I saw just beside the entrance?” Seongwoo asked again, ruffling Daniel’s messy hair that time around. “Yeah,” Daniel answered again before circling his arms around Seongwoo’s before they walked away from the front desk.

They ended up just getting latte and they were quite most of the times, which was fine, they both know that they were both dead tired and will do anything to just sleep on their spacious bed, but Daniel almost ended up in tears – that’s how emotionally tired he was – when he thought about how Seongwoo was there to see him on the last two hours of bloody Valentine’s Day instead of going home.

“I have a souvenir for Jaehwan and Jisung hyung, for a little energizer,” Seongwoo said as he handed Daniel a paper bag that the younger didn’t even notice before. “You are too nice to Jaehwan, hyung, really, Jisung hyung deserves this, but Jaehwan is just a no.” Daniel laughed, but he took the bag nonetheless. 

“Do you have anything for me?” Daniel grinned and it was the first time Seongwoo saw Daniel beamed that night. “I have, but you have to open it up at home.” Seongwoo smirked as he leaned closer to the table and rest his chin on his hand. “I wonder what is it.” Daniel smirked back as he took a sip of his latte. “Trust me, you will be happy to unpack it.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly as Daniel stared at him in amusement. 

“I love it when you tried to flirt with me,” Daniel teased nonetheless, which successfully annoyed the older in the matter of second. “Shut the fuck up, Daniel.” Sengwoo glared at the younger, who was grinning in happiness – he likes it that Seongwoo always manages to make him smile nevertheless, even at the most tiring time.

“You weren’t even supposed to be here until tomorrow,” Daniel said out of blue while he was busy playing with Seongwoo’s fingers afterward. “I don’t want to hear you sulk until next year that we aren’t able to spend this bloody eventful day together, _puppy_ ,” Seongwoo replied flatly. “You are right, you are not going to hear the end of it.” Daniel nodded in agreement before he yawned for the nth times that day.

“Move here,” Seongwoo said all of the sudden as he pointed at the vacant seat next to him and Daniel followed the instruction almost immediately as he moved his seat. “You can sleep,” Seongwoo ordered again as he guided Daniel to rest his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder, which again, Daniel went along as he dropped his head to the older’ shoulder blade.

“You are the nicest place to sleep,” Daniel murmured tiredly as Seongwoo stroked the younger’s hairs gently. “Please wake me up in fifteen minutes, I want to talk more with you,” Daniel said as he yawned again. “Okay,” Seongwoo muttered back before he felt Daniel’s steady breathing almost only a second later, which made Seongwoo both amused and worried.

Daniel has been working his ass off in the hospital, trying to give his best there, while also maintaining their relationship and also, a band. Seongwoo knows that Daniel has been more that exhausted for the past couple of months, so when he figured that they could have a short time to spend Valentine’s Day together, even if it cost him a wholesome protest from Chanyeol because of a sudden change of plan – it was more than just worth it.

Seongwoo let Daniel slept for another thirty minutes more than his original request – so when Daniel woke up and found that he overslept and Seongwoo with his even more tired eyes, Daniel almost panicked. “Hyung.” Daniel let out a whimper before sitting up straight to shake his sleepiness off. “You know that I don’t have a heart to wake you up,” Seongwoo reasoned.

“You don’t have enough heart anyway,” Daniel countered. “That’s true but you are one of the exceptions.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Hyung, I think you just gave me the best Valentine’s line ever.” Daniel suddenly chuckled. “Honestly, Daniel, you always ruin a moment, I’m so glad to have you as a boyfriend,” Seongwoo replied sarcastically, but Daniel just grinned nonetheless.

“Go home, hyung, I need to go back too,” Daniel added afterward as he snuggled closer again to Seongwoo. “What time that you will be home?” Seongwoo asked instead. “Around seven in the morning, I guess?” Daniel shrugged. “Okay, let’s have breakfast tomorrow morning, and then we can spend the whole day in bed, _hm_?” Seongwoo suggested.

“I don’t mind having breakfast in bed though?” Daniel wriggled his eyebrow playfully. “Yeah, that could work too,” Seongwoo agreed. “Best Valentines’ Day, ever,” Daniel exclaimed as he stretched out his arms before giving a peck to Seongwo. “Thank you for today.” Daniel smiled. “We barely done a thing,” Seongwoo replied with another smile. “But still,” Daniel paused.

“I think doing whatever with you is the best,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter/cc @nyelness!


	15. #15 This Delicate Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST, THERE IS NO SMUT, THERE IS SLIGHT ANGST INSTEAD.
> 
> SECOND, this is for the anon who sent me this cc (https://curiouscat.me/nyelness/post/314891209) and i got inspired but im really sorry if this is not what you imagined to be, but I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> THIRD, this is 
> 
> heart out au,
> 
> again.
> 
> ((((why arent you guys sick of this yet im genuinely confuse please do tell me if you want me to stop)))))
> 
> enjoy!!!

It was Saturday and it was almost two in the afternoon but the bed was still messy, and the room still reeked of morning – it was indeed a lazy day indeed for both Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo. “Is there something wrong?” Daniel looked up from the file he has been reading for a while on the bed, still perfectly wrapped in the duvet when he found Seongwoo standing just right in front of him – the older was wearing Daniel’s shirt, most probably because it was the one that he could grab the first.

“Why do you think something is wrong?” Daniel put away the file to the side before stretching out his arm for Seongwoo – the older lazily threw his body to the younger’s embrace as he hummed pleasantly. “You were smiling to a medical report from your forty eight hours of shift that took away your valentine’s day,” Seongwoo sneered as he circled his arm around Daniel’s nape when he rolled over to the side.

“Not at the report obviously, I just remembered something.” Daniel grinned before he moved closer to Seongwoo’s face and left a small kiss on the older’ lips. “So the boy that came to ER like two days ago broke his legs because he was too excited and ended up crashing to a tree with his motorbike,” Daniel explained as he snuggled closer to Seongwoo. “If he wasn’t too excited because he just won a million dollar then I will be fucking mad,” Seongwoo cut in.

“Better, he was actually on his way to his boyfriend’s house.” Daniel chuckled when Seongwoo groaned. “And they were actually planning to do the their first time,” Daniel continued and laughed even more when Seongwoo gave a deadpan look. “You are not serious,” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Dead serious, I managed to coax him after fifteen minutes of talking, you must admit it was pretty impressive,” Daniel commented.

“First time shouldn’t be planned honestly, but it was pretty funny.” Seongwoo shrugged. “But I wasn’t smiling because of that,” Daniel replied instead as he leaned to Seongwoo’s head. “I was just remembering our first time,” Daniel added with a wide smile. “Well, that’s a pretty messy stuff too, but at least we didn’t injure ourselves.” Seongwoo nudged his head to Daniel’s gently as his hands carefully stroked Daniel’s hair. “Agree, but I like the mess we made though,”.

 

\---

 

It didn’t happen naturally after a couple of dates, Daniel didn’t hint about it and none of them make any move – Ong Seongwoo was even more complicated before and back then he was pretty much still stoic and too hard to read, Daniel didn’t really know how to act despite being the older’ boyfriend for a little over five months already. Daniel remembers how Jaehwan would literally tease him for the weirdest thing ever, “You have slept on the same bed, make out in public, so why haven’t you guys done it yet?”.

It was pretty distressing that even Jaehwan had to comment something like that, it made Daniel thinks that he did something wrong, or that Seongwoo only stayed with him out of pity, or other worse scenarios – even though Jisung and Jonghyun would hit Jaehwan if they heard him talk about that kind of stuff. “Not all couple have to do it after one date or even one year, sometimes you just have to wait until it is right.” At least Daniel has Jisung, who makes way more sense than Jaehwan.

But even Jisung’s encouragement didn’t help and it wasn’t just about having a first time anymore – Daniel was too nervous at basically _everything_ at some point – Daniel likes Seongwoo a lot, and the thought of losing him was pretty much unbearable at that point, so he had to calculate every of his move to make things keep going smoothly. It was terrible, almost like he hit his rock bottom, and worse is that it made him hesitates too much – Daniel hated himself for that.

And then that night came, it was one of the local festivals where their band was performing, and Daniel felt like the biggest piece of shit when he saw Seongwoo at the crowd with Minhyun, and they were laughing at something Daniel didn’t want to know what and it made him feels like maybe, just maybe, it was indeed his fault that their relationship didn’t go anywhere.

But nonetheless, he went to Seongwoo’s side, smiled at him and tried to make small talk. “Can I kiss you?” Daniel asked at some point, and Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at him. “Why are you asking?” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly – it was very weird because Daniel didn’t even ask when he kissed Seongwoo for the first time, he just did it. “I just, I feel like I need to do it.” Daniel just shrugged it off.

It was almost normal until they were on their way back home afterward, until Seongwoo decided that they need to talk about something, and it made Daniel nervous as hell – he wanted to puke his heart out inside the car for being too nervous about the whole ordeal – what if Seongwoo decided that it was a good night to dump him? Daniel really didn’t want to know. 

“You are acting unusual for the past week, you know, I wasn’t that stupid to not notice that,” Seongwoo said first thing first as soon as they entered Daniel’s apartment. “What happened?” Seongwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Nothing, nothing, it’s fine, I’m just a little stressed, I guess?” Daniel replied. “No, you have to give me better reason that that, you can lie to a person that make a better reason than you,” Seongwoo snapped.

“You talk less, you are overdramatic in a bad way, you seem to be very nervous around me, you freaking _asked_ to kiss me, you suddenly knows a boundaries, and you –.” Seongwoo paused for a bit when he saw Daniel fidgeting – Seongwoo hates it, after a week of hell, Seongwoo decided that sad Daniel really makes him want to hunt the person that made Daniel sad and makes their life miserable instead – or was it because of him?

Seongwoo hates that he feels something like that to someone, which means that he likes Daniel enough in every way and he hates being attached because at the end everyone will leave but he likes being attached to Daniel – he hates it but he hates it more that Daniel was holding back around him. “You hesitated around me, why?” Seongwoo added stoically.

“I don’t, hyung,” Daniel replied instead. “Stop lying, is it because of me?” Seongwoo gritted his teeth. Daniel hesitated again and it made Seongwoo wanted to pull his hair out – his usual unbothered self was that frustrated and that is saying something about the whole situation. “Fine, if you don’t want to say it –,” “I’m scared,” Daniel spoke up all of the sudden. “About a lot of things, okay? It feels like I hit the wrong side of a rock bottom and it is ridiculously not important.”

“Describe ridiculously not important,” Seongwoo scoffed. “Like you are only doing us because you feel sorry for me,” Daniel muttered afterward, which made Seongwoo a little taken aback. “I feel like you are going to leave at some point, and maybe this is a temporary feeling, I guess we all have our low point and this is just one of mine,” Daniel added in frustration. “I don’t know, hyung, this is the first time for me, I don’t know how to do it right.”

“I don’t too, so can you stop that?” Seongwoo replied almost immediately as he moved closer to Daniel, which shocked Daniel a little bit since he was expecting Seongwoo to be mad at his stupidity. “Can we make messy mistakes together instead?” Seongwoo asked as he cupped Daniel’s cheek gently. “Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel called out when Seongwoo moved even closer that he could feel Seongwoo’s hot breath on his face.

Daniel was that close to lose it when Seongwoo’s body was pressed against him, his mind was hazy but clear at the same time – Seongwoo’s touch become a burning sensation in just a matter of second and Daniel thought this is how he will lose his damn mind that night. “Can you stop hesitating?” Seongwoo’s breath was right beside his ear and Daniel swore he barely recall how they ended up on Daniel’s bed, lips didn’t detach since the first time they were pressed together.

When they pulled away, Seongwoo was sitting on the top of Daniel as he gave the younger a hasty kiss. “I like you, and I don’t know how many times have I said it but I only do things like this for you, so you can stop being afraid,” Seongwoo muttered against Daniel’s lips as the younger nodded in reply, his hands traced Seongwoo’s shirt and proceeded unbuttoned it.

Seongwoo’s breath hitched before he nodded when Daniel murmured slowly against his lips. “Can I?” Maybe that’s what Jisung meant about the right timing – Daniel suddenly gained the confidence that he lost for a little while because everything fit so right and the rest of the things suddenly didn’t matter anymore. “I’m sorry, and I like you too, Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel said before he pulled Seongwoo’s nape and kissed him again, deeper and longer that time around.

It was one of the best thing that ever happened, as cliché at that sound, but their first time was so vulnerable and gentle, it’s almost like everything Daniel has ever imagined, except he didn’t expect that their first time would also be his salvation from the insecurities that almost eat him alive. Maybe it wasn’t about having the first time at all from the first place, maybe he just need to have a little more faith that Seongwoo does trust him. 

But if there is one thing that Daniel won’t ever forget is when the morning afterward when he woke up and saw Seongwoo’s face right next to him, sleeping peacefully as Daniel couldn’t help but planted a kiss on Seongwoo ‘s forehead before he gently stroked Seongwoo’s hair carefully not to wake the latter up – but he failed.

“Morning.” Daniel chuckled when Seongwoo groaned and pushed Daniel’s face away from him. “Go back to sleep, still tired,” Seongwoo muttered groggily. “Cute,” Daniel commented, which made Seongwoo grunt even more. “How do you feel?” Daniel tilted his head to the side and watched Seongwoo scratched his eyes. “Pretty much sore,” Seongwoo replied but smiled slightly afterward. “How do _you_ feel?”

“Same, but nothing that I can’t handle.” Daniel grinned. “Thank you for everything,” Daniel added afterward. “I meant it last night,” Seongwoo replied instead. “Stop pitying yourself, because I don’t,” The older male said sternly. “Are we really having that talk right now?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement. 

“I hate you, you started this, I didn’t expect our first time happened because you feel like shit,” Seongwoo scoffed. “Me either, and I’m sorry, I won’t do that again I promise.” Daniel hung his head low. “Okay.” Seongwoo sighed as he patted Daniel’s head. “You are doing amazing, please keep that in mind, both daily and last night,” Seongwoo added which made Daniel gasp.

“Did you just say that?” Daniel said in excitement as he pulled Seongwoo closer to him. “I won’t say that again if you are wondering,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “I know, don’t worry.” Daniel nodded in acknowledgement before he smirked.

“That’s why I’m keeping them in mind for the next time,”.

 

\---

 

“You are smiling weirdly again, are you thinking about something dirty?” Seongwoo cut in as he raised his eyebrow at Daniel. “I told you I was just thinking about our first time,” Daniel protested. “You mean, the time when you felt insecure because we didn’t have sex up until the fifth month of our relationship?” Seongwoo knitted his eyebrow together nonchalantly. “That was pretty messy,”.

“Hey, I told you it was more than just that, well if that is the only reason then you can blame Jaehwan for making me feel like that, but it wasn’t just about that,” Daniel whined as he buried his face on Seongwoo’s neck. “Sure, _puppy_ ,” Seongwoo replied sarcastically in return which made Daniel bite his neck as an act of complaint – Seongwoo let out moan in agony and pushed the younger away – Daniel was smirking all the way.

“On more serious note though, have you ever regretted it that out first time went like _that_? I mean you did say I was amazing though and you are great too honestly.” Daniel shrugged. “It was kind of sloppy now that you think about it, right? We were both shaking so much,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “And it actually hurt a lot because we didn’t have any preparation and we were both a dumbass,”. 

“You are right though, I remember we ditched all the class that day because we can barely walk, but it was _okay_ for the first timer.” Daniel chuckled in return. “At least I don’t shake anymore now, it’s only for amateur.” Daniel grinned playfully. “You are really much cooler when you shut up,” Seongwoo sneered.

“But _no_ , I didn’t regret it, I feel like whatever it is, I won’t regret our first time,” Seongwoo spoke up afterward. “Exactly, I feel like whatever it is, I will still feel all those fireworks inside my body.” Daniel smiled. “I especially like the morning after though, I always like the morning after,” Daniel added. 

“Like right now?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement. “It’s afternoon but same thing.” Daniel nodded in return as he planted a kiss on Seongwoo’s temple, and the latter hummed softly. “I remembered you said that you were nervous too, that I wasn’t alone at having all those stupid insecurities, but we did well,” Daniel continued. “Yeah, we have come so far since our messy first time,” Seongwoo replied shortly.

“I love you,” Daniel suddenly said. “I also love that now our bed is bigger than before, that we have a home together now, that we have jobs now instead of struggling with papers, that we have grown a lot, yet we are still together, I still love you the most though,” Daniel said with a wide smile as he rested his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder, pulling up the duvet to wrapped their bodies to increase the warmth.

“I love you too,” Seongwoo muttered softly in return – they were just enjoying the ambience of the room and afternoon sunlight afterward when someone rang their doorbell. “Okay, now get up, breakfast is here,” Seongwoo announced as Daniel slowly lifted up his head and yawned. “Now it does feel like after our first time.” Daniel smirked. “Well, I can walk now and so does you unlike the first time,” Seongwoo deadpanned. 

“Like I said, being unable to walk afterward, is only for amateur,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their first time happened like between chapter 2 and 3 of heart out by the way!
> 
> i seriously need to stop promising people drabble when i suck at doing it.
> 
> but if you wanna scream at me,
> 
> hit me up on twitter/cc @nyelness!


	16. #16 At Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo's not so typical morning conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM HERE TO CELEBRATE ONGNIEL AS ROOMMATES
> 
> this is from the #7 au
> 
> that assassin daniel and crime-writer seongwoo?
> 
> this is just their morning somewhere on earth 
> 
> enjoy!!

Ong Seongwoo woke up feeling almost empty that morning, but as soon as the sun hit his skin through the window, he started to gain his sense bit by bit – he knows the bed next to him is empty, he knows his boyfriend left in the middle of the night but he was too unbothered to say anything because he knows that the latter will be back in the morning and besides, he was tired as hell.

The next thing he noticed was that the bedroom door was opened and the sound of orchestra music was echoing through the hall into the bedroom – Seongwoo smiled at the soft melody as he forced himself to sit, still wrapped inside the gray duvet. A moment later, he heard a footstep coming towards the room – Kang Daniel was then casually entering the room with his unbuttoned white dress shirt and his boxer only.

“You are awake.” Daniel smiled as soon as he noticed Seongwoo was staring at him – the sun was actually pretty blinding that morning, but maybe it is only because they both like the sun so much that they had to choose the apartment that had too many windows to begin with – Seongwoo smiled back in return as he hummed pleasantly when Daniel seated himself in front of him.

“Judging by the choice of song, I assumed that it went okay?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow afterward. “I mean Tchaikovsky is indeed a celebration song,” Seongwoo added with an amused smirk. “I guess so, even though I barely know what he was saying, I don’t speak Budapest.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. “Of course you don’t, stupid, because it was Hungarian,” Seongwoo scoffed before he turned his attention to Daniel’s clothes.

“Well, blood red looks nice on you,” Seongwoo remarked as he traced the bloodstain on Daniel’s shirt. “Oh, it’s my own, he was attacking back and he managed to scratch my ribs, but I’m all fine,” Daniel replied as revealed his bandaged ribs to the older male, which made Seongwoo grunt in annoyance. “I’m all okay, promise, hyung, its just a little cut,” Daniel said with a huge grin as he leaned closer to Seongwoo and pecked the latter. “Morning.”

“You should’ve said that when you first came in, you moron.” Seongwoo chuckled. “So, what’s today’s agenda?” Seongwoo yawned slightly as he leaned his body to Daniel’s figure, which the younger male engulfed him into a big bear hug. “Murder is not on today’s agenda,” Daniel replied nonchalantly. “It’s not on anyone’s agenda.” Seongwoo knitted his eyebrow together.

“Well, it’s on mine, next Wednesday night,” Daniel commented. “I’m starting to think we are staying at Budapest instead of Bali because you need to kill some people.” Seongwoo smirked. “You know how Jisung hyung is really enhancing the opportunity to finish the job greatly while we are here, he likes it when I’m around to do the task properly and cleanly.” Daniel smiled smugly.

“Besides, Budapest is a great place to write,” Daniel sneered as he nudged the latter’s arms playfully, knowing perfectly that it will annoy Seongwoo because he hasn’t been able to move from the ninth chapter of his new crime novel. “Shut the fuck up,” Seongwoo groaned in reply as Daniel grinned in victory.

“Like, literally, I was just staring at my draft for like two hours straight, it was a fucking nightmare,” Seongwoo huffed. “Hey, I brought you here to have some vacation though, to get inspired, you don’t need to push it,” Daniel replied as he kissed the crown of Seongwoo’s head. “Look who’s talking, I’m not the one meeting their client,” Seongwoo sneered.

“On the bright side is, we can move country if you want to,” Daniel grinned. “Nah, we still haven’t yet to explore the entire Budapest, besides, it’s cute here, but we can add Timbuktu next, I don’t know.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Timbuktu it is next, I love travelling the world with you,” Daniel said as he kissed Seongwoo’s temple gently.

“Hey, by the way, don’t get blood on your shirt next Wednesday though, I made us a reservation that night at some fancy restaurant, with my Google-translated Hungarian,” Seongwoo added afterward. 

“I also love you for always supporting me.” Daniel said while laughing wholeheartedly as he buried his face on the top of Seongwoo’s head, inhaling the older’ scent, before pushing Seongwoo gently to the bed and hovered above him while planting small kisses on the older’ stomach, going up to the older’ neck, which made Seongwoo to let out a soft moan as his fingers traveled Daniel’s hairs. 

Daniel was about to move to the older’ lips, hands already grazing under Seongwoo’s oversized black t-shirt when a ringing phone disturbed them and Seongwoo let out irritated groan. “On the scale of one to ten, how much do you want to kill whoever is ringing.” Daniel chuckled in amusement as he reached out his phone on the bedside table as Seongwoo rolled his eyes.

“I am somewhere between twenty something,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter or cc @nyelness if you want to scream about ONGNIEL BEING ROOMMATES YALL


	17. #17 Strawberries And Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo at three a.m.

Kang Daniel always thinks that three in the morning is an uncanny place and an even weirder time to be, some people are awake like him, another is in a deep sleep, another pulling an all nighter, and maybe some people are drunk. The city is dead and alive at the same time, almost like an altered universe and eyes are too tired to see the magic in between before the dawn. 

Doctors said that three A.M is where the body at the lowest point, when one’s soul is out of its cage, maybe that’s why that most deaths happen at this time – they said that it might be the nearest time to feel like you are dying yet live at the same time – and maybe Daniel couldn’t agree more, maybe that’s why he loves three A.M the most.

Daniel reeks of woodsmoke and cigarette, he also emits the bad inside a good decision – that’s how people said what he is. A half-sane idol who ran away for a good couple of months before coming back looking more sick of his job than ever but whatever, people doesn’t care whether Daniel wanted to die more than before, even Daniel himself doesn’t.

“Define normal.” So maybe _one_ person care about the fact that Daniel doesn’t really give a fuck about the rest of the world. “This isn’t normal enough for you?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in a joking manner, knowing that the latter wasn’t impressed by his sudden invitation at three in the morning because who the hell would? “This is about as normal as that time when you bought your own album before hating the booklet because you look happy.”

“Well, what can I say? I am just a humble trash who is trying not to enjoy life so much but I ended up looking like this is the best goddamn time of my life, of course I was pissed and I looked straight up ugly on those.” Daniel shrugged. “I don’t get you sometimes, or whatever you are trying to imply.” His name is Ong Seongwoo, a photographer, also the man who was completely judging Daniel because the latter forced him to go out at three fucking A.M.

“So do I, and most probably everyone else,” Daniel replied instead as he light up the cancerous stick. “Do I get a bonus point if I act like I care?” Seongwoo smirked as he folded his arms in front of his chest. “You always get a bonus point for not killing me yet.” Daniel grinned back. “It’s because I haven’t yet to find the right time to do it,” Seongwoo commented. “It’s because you love me, hyung,” Daniel stated with a smug smile.

“With all due respect, but that’s a crap.” Daniel wheezed at the statement, especially after Seongwoo intertwined his fingers back to his. “I tolerate you,” Seongwoo scoffed. “Yeah, that’s a grand move to be made for someone like me,” Daniel stated. “Exactly, so kiss me at three A.M?” Seongwoo said as he turned his body around to face Daniel. “Like I have not kissed you before at this exact time.” Daniel shook his head but complied to Seongwoo’s request nonetheless.

Daniel’s lips always tastes like strawberries, despite the fact that he just inhaled a good amount of smoke, and whatever sorcery Daniel is using to make the sweetness stays in the middle of bitterness, Seongwoo loves it – that’s why he pulled Daniel a little closer and deepened the kiss they were sharing – Seongwoo tiptoed a little bit when Daniel hugged his waist and lifted him up a bit.

“Let’s eat?” Daniel suggested when they pulled away, and Seongwoo cracked a small laugh. “You just want to walk freely and eat tasty stuff without getting caught, are you not?” Seongwoo ruffled Daniel’s hair gently. “And you really have to drag me to suffer,” Seongwoo continued afterward. “Three A.M is so fucking nice and calm, hyung, you have to admit it,” Daniel countered.

“Besides, nobody give a damn at three A.M.” Daniel said as he inhaled his cigarette again, looking at Seongwoo with a lofty grin, hands fidgeting when the latter playfully tickled them with his own fingers, his silver tousled hair, ripped jeans and even more ripped soul – this is exactly why people loves and hates Daniel at the same time, the fact that Daniel is broken and beautiful at the same moment, just like three A.M. 

A story that is aching to be told, Seongwoo likes to say. Daniel is a billion hidden parts where the world only gets to see so little of them, and even Seongwoo is still trying to get through the layers. Daniel said that maybe he doesn’t even want to know himself anymore but Seongwoo does.

“You are staring, I know I am a goddamn masterpiece and everybody wants a piece of me, but you don’t have to make it so obvious,” Daniel commented which brought Seongwoo back to the moment before he scoffed obnoxiously loud. “You are a whole lot better when you shut the fuck up, for real,” Seongwoo taunted. 

“Is that why you fell in love with my pictures first?” Daniel teased. “I literally never did that.” Seongwoo shook his head, a smile tugging on his lips. “Black pork sounds nice, right? Let’s eat that,” Daniel replied instead, completely ignoring Seongwoo’s denial. “If you are paying then okay, rock star.” Seongwoo shrugged as he found himself naturally tangled his arms with Daniel’s.

“Technically this is your idea, so why stop now and not do everything else?” Seongwoo smirked when Daniel just nodded in annoyance. “This is also because I tolerate you too,” Daniel replied nonchalantly as they walked side by side through the pavement, with Seongwoo being a little clingy and Daniel become a little too soft than the day version of them – three A.M is just a weird time and place like that.

“Wrong, because you love me too,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its okay if this feels confusing, but you will understand, soon. 
> 
> hit me up on twitter and my cc @nyelness <3


	18. #18 Dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo and daniel, before the dawn.

“You are late.”

“And you have gone crazy.” Minhyun slammed the door hard and his steps were harsh, as if he could step Seongwoo’s perfect face like how he abused the floor, he would without hesitation.

“You have to learn to respect your future king, Minhyun.” Seongwoo tilted his head a little bit with a crooked smile, crossing his leg from the throne.

“Respect is gained, _your_ _highness_ , and right now, you are not doing a very great job for you to earn respect,” Minhyun mocked, stashing the files on the floor near the throne chair. “Whatever you are trying to do with Kang Daniel, you have to rethink about it and I am dead serious.” 

Ong Seongwoo scoffed – there is no way that he will do nothing to the person who is threatening _his_ crown – he is born and raised for a sole purpose, and that is to rule the entire kingdom and if someone is out there, have even thought about snatching it away from him, Seongwoo would bring them hell.

“He doesn’t deserve it and you know it, hell, he doesn’t even know he is the original crown prince, Seongwoo, you don’t punish someone who is as clueless as you.” Minhyun knitted his eyebrow together before letting out a deep sigh.

“Minhyun, I am not a monster,” Seongwoo replied instead, grabbing one of the files that Minhyun has set down earlier. “I am not trying to be one either,” Seongwoo said as he grazed each paper slowly as he studied its content – and suddenly its froze, a literal ice coating them, as Seongwoo flipped the pages.

“Do you want to know how I know that he controls fire?”

Minhyun raised his eyebrow in anticipation, but the answer never came from the latter. So Minhyun stepped closer to the throne as they were then on the same ground, eyes went straight directly to Seongwoo as Seongwoo gave back with a dead piercing gaze with a small smile playing on his lips.

“I told him that his secret will be safe with me, that no one will touch him even if they want to, he was so afraid, Minhyun, how does someone who hold such power as fire is so full of fears when he looked me in the eyes?”

“So it is to keep his fear, to make sure that you control him, that whatever he does is under your watch, is it?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow – Minhyun knows, he always knows.

“It’s not about keeping your enemies dead after all.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly.

“Please keep in mind that calling him an enemy is unfair too, he doesn’t know a damn thing, he is even afraid that he has power, let alone wanting the throne Seongwoo, you don’t suddenly elevate from being a pickpocket peasant to a fucking king,” Minhyun snapped.

“You always have a point, Minhyun, an outstanding one, but still.” Seongwoo paused, searching for his own defense – why did he want to eliminate Kang Daniel from the throne line honestly? The male doesn’t even know that he can control fire until recently, let alone knowing that the crown is supposed to be _his_ , not Seongwoo’s. What would Seongwoo do if he were on Kang Daniel’s position?

“I know you are promised to this after everything you have been through.” Minhyun gestured the throne. “But you also know that it is only given to you because Kang Daniel is supposed to be dead,” Minhyun continued with the sentence that Seongwoo has been begging not to be said out loud since his first encounter with Kang Daniel.

“It’s unfair to put it like that too, Minhyun, because his entire house is dead and my house is the next on the line, this is my rightful position,” Seongwoo countered rather angrily, but Minhyun didn’t even flinch.

“You are right, but you know how people think about winter, Seongwoo, they prefer summer after all, and not to mention, his blood is red, I heard what Sungwoon told you,” Minhyun stated, crossing his hand in front of his chest.

“You are always out there eavesdropping me, are you not, Minhyun? It is impolite to do such thing.” Seongwoo scoffed.

“He could burn you, literally and figuratively.” Minhyun smirked.

“He is not that special, or I could froze him, literally and figuratively.” Seongwoo cut in.

“You know what? You are right, maybe you both are going to be the best match ever, I heard that the ice and the fire that only comes once in every couple decades gets along really well,” Minhyun sneered and gave the latter a sarcastic smile – Seongwoo dismissed them.

“Or we are going to be the end of each other, he could pick, what do you think?” Seongwoo asked as he raised his eyebrow.

“Here’s what I think, you know there are people who is willing to take you down, every fucking second of you sitting on that throne, and instead of imprisoning this Kang Daniel, Seongwoo.” Minhyun paused. “Why don’t you make him willingly give his soul devoted to you, make him _your_ king, because if they think they can fight the ice,” 

“They will think again to fight the ice and the fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter/cc @nyelness ~


	19. #19 Scared To Be Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel and seongwoo don't realise that they don't need to be alone to be lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is angst and inspired by the song itself but nonetheless i hope you enjoy because i like angst-ing? hahah

Ong Seongwoo honestly doesn’t know how he gets to that point, how did he end up there or most importantly _why_ , it’s like he will never learn how to walk away from destruction, like he has this certain obsession of intoxicating himself, of pulling himself back into pain, like it is his nature – in short, he keeps getting back to the man who is in between his legs right then. 

 _Kang Daniel_.

Even hearing upon _his_ name inside his own mind hurts his sanity a bit, besides, when was the last time he called Daniel like he actually meant it? When was the last moment when Daniel actually meant something to him? If Seongwoo could recall the memories of it than maybe everything would feel better, maybe he would feel at least less a shit than he was right then.

But, Seongwoo doesn’t remember.

There is a gap in between when it was actually good, like the first time Daniel smiled and the first time they held hands, with the first time they were slamming doors and shouting out each other’s flaws. They barely figure out what happened, but the next thing they know that they are just not there anymore. At least, there was a period of time where they were happy.

And if they thought that it was hard to make up, it was even harder to break up.

 _I don’t want to be alone_. Daniel stated with no hesitation when Seongwoo asked why do they keep hurting themselves in the most incurable way possible – _feelings_ , which they probably have none left now. But at that time Seongwoo nodded understandingly to Daniel’s statement. _Me neither_. Seongwoo replied, like Daniel is the only human left in this entire world – like they are both the only two of its kind left. 

Daniel is Seongwoo’s long-term boyfriend, and there is no use of past tense because he still is now. Daniel doesn’t fuck any other guys except Seongwoo, Daniel also doesn’t go to pointless dinner with other man than Seongwoo, Daniel also only let Seongwoo to go inside his bedroom – Daniel says that Seongwoo is his boyfriend too.

It’s not like everyone has to know that they are in the middle of a very fucked up relationship where there is no heart involved and the only reason they are holding up the smiles in front of their friends is because they have the same fear of being lonely.

If Seongwoo tried to walk away for a hundred times, then Daniel tried for a hundred more times. At the end of the night, they would still find each other in front of each other’s door, covered in exhaustion and loftiness, like the world sucked out whatever left inside them. _Nobody understands_ , _and_ _there is only you_.

Maybe because Seongwoo is beautiful, maybe everybody else are pretty and attractive, but Seongwoo is breathtaking, that Daniel finds himself walking back to him and no matter how romantic it sound, it is not at all. Daniel finds himself going back to a dead-end, and people thinks that Daniel is always the less humane one, but Seongwoo isn’t any less heartless than Daniel.

Daniel learnt it the hard way that beautiful things are designed to kill, because inside his fear of loneliness and other millions options to fill the empty spot beside him, he still wants Seongwoo.

Maybe at some point they realized that they are never meant for each other, and only there to feed the demons inside them so _they_ won’t eat them alive, so both Daniel and Seongwoo could feel alright just for a moment, just so they won’t suffocate with the sight of being completely alone.

Maybe because Daniel is an art, it is a familiar phrase, because Seongwoo heard it inside his head thousand of times, and art isn't supposed to be felt because they drown you, and then you realized that you don’t need any water to feel like you are dying.

In fact you don’t need any visible wound to know what pain feels like, you don’t need any darkness to get lost, you don’t need any lack of air to feel like you are choking, you don’t need any open flesh to bleed, and you certainly don’t need any height to feel like you are falling.

It comes to the conclusion that both Seongwoo and Daniel lost themselves in between everything that they have gone through together hand in hand as both lost souls that doesn’t even want understand what is the meaning of what they have left anymore. And they could pretend that they are in a decent place forever – less than lovers, less than friends, less than fuck buddies, just less.

 _What is this all for_? Seongwoo questioned it again recently, and Daniel found it hard to answer, because none of them know, none of them think that it is rational or a right thing to do, but they keep doing it, like there is no tomorrow, like whatever happens they will fall back into the same place, into the same old game, into the same old fights.

And Daniel knows that they are both tired of them so he paused the track of kiss he was planting on Seongwoo’s neckline, making sure that his breath tickled Seongwoo’s sense enough when he said, 

 _For us, this is our attempt to get better_.

To feel something, to be able to call each other’s name without thinking what’s the point of it, to be able to walk on the same path they used to, to be able to hold each other’s hand without fearing, to be able to breath each other’s scent without thinking that it was poison.

“You are spacing out,” Daniel said – Seongwoo was no longer paying attention to him, his eyes wandered to the ceiling instead. “We could stop if that’s what you want to,” Daniel added, like he meant it – maybe he was really genuine about it. “Maybe we should.” Seongwoo nodded, hands reaching to Daniel’s face,

“Maybe, we should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to talk about something:
> 
> I'm saying it here again because I really don't want this to happen anymore. Please don't re-upload or translate my fics without my consent. The first time it happened, I asked them to take it down and they did, but they didn't even apologize for claiming my fic as theirs. A couple of days ago, I saw another person translated my fic without my permission. It's not cool, guys. I would have given you a permission if you asked, and I feel grateful for all the love that you have given to my fics, but finding out like this sucks, and it made me feel like shit. 
> 
> That's all, really, and thank you for reading and everything, as always :)


	20. #20 Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo and daniel, if they happened in paris instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a fun draft before i decided [the city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137047) should be in new york and not paris lmao
> 
> idk lemme know if you want more
> 
> enjoy reading!

Kang Daniel once again thought a question that have been repeating inside his own head, and most probably going to be asked by a handful of people that would probably bump to him, and also by the thousands of his fans if he ever got caught on camera – or better, run into one of his fans who would totally recognize him. _“What are you doing in Paris, Daniel?”_ He tighten the grip on his suitcase’s handle once the question flashed on his mind again. 

"If you are lucky enough to have lived in Paris as a young man, then wherever you go for the rest of your life it stays with you, for Paris is a moveable feast.” Ernest Hemingway said that once, and most of the reasons why he chose Paris out of all the cities in this entire world, it was because Daniel determined to seek the truth of it, but for the mean time, he needs more convenient and efficient answer.

Daniel shouldn’t think too much about it, in fact, he shouldn’t be thinking about it at all. He could do anything he desire, he have it all – the money, the time, the energy, the face, he might add. In the age of twenty-one, he debuted as the guitarist of what now people called to be a legendary alternative, pop-rock band – _Hundred and One_ , which is on hiatus at the moment and freak people out because they thought the most-loved band is disbanding.

“Can you move your head a little bit to the right, _great_ , that’s it, Daniel-ssi.” The photographer shouted at him as he followed the instruction. His first day in Paris was for work, he was on hiatus but the company has signed the deal with the brand months before they decided to take a break and after long-ass discussion, their manager manage to come off with the new deal that only Daniel – the sacrificial lamb – would be doing all the work.

He was completely alone the whole afternoon with no manager and no personal stylist, thus it was kind of made his head in pain.

“Just one more set, Daniel-ssi.” The creative director smiled at him, most probably to lifted his mood. “Alright,” He responded right away as he followed the brand’s stylist to the changing room. It was only until a half and an hour later, the whole crew was clapping as the shooting was done for that day. 

“This will be on every of our store in Korea for the next season, most probably alongside with Hundred and One’ comeback,” The creative director said as she shook his hand firmly. “You guys are coming back soon right?” She smiled, but Daniel knows better.

“Yes.” Daniel smiled back sternly, as if he was saying to not worry. “Great, see you in Korea soon,”.

“Hopefully,” Daniel muttered under his breath when the middle-aged lady disappeared from his sight as he walked away from the set with both of his hand tugged on his coat’s pocket – no manager, means he has to figure out how to go back to his newly rented studio apartment by himself and that also means public transport – so Daniel chose the subway.

He really thought it would be as easy as Korea, and his apartment was located on the main street - Champs-Élysées, everyone should know where he have to go – until he was stranded on some outskirt station and Daniel just knew he was going to be murdered somehow – oh, at least, most of the people know his name already.

“Yeah, I can get you there.” The male is about his age – or at least that what’s he thought and she is Korean – Daniel almost jumped when he spotted the male.

“It’s easy, I don’t know why you could ended up here.” He shrugged as they enter another subway train.

“Uh, it’s my first day here,” Daniel stuttered as he frowned.

“First trip too?” He continued when the train started to move.

“Yeah.” _No_ , Daniel has been to Paris for more than twice, but he never got a chance to explore Paris by himself, let alone with a subway – but Daniel settled that a stranger shouldn’t know that much.

“You should be careful then, Paris is not as affectionate as you thought, it won’t live up to your expectation,” The male said as he stared at him rather too seriously that it crept Daniel out a little bit, and then that Daniel thought about it, he did look a little too friendly for his appearance – okay, Daniel has every right to judge the person who was taking him home. His hair is jet-black and he was carrying a huge black bag that Daniel didn’t want to know what’s inside because it could be a part of a body.

“Well, you are friendly,” Daniel replied nonchalantly and in contrary of his belief.

“It’s not long enough since we met for you to be able to decide what kind of person I am, give it a time.” He shrugged and Daniel silently chanting a prayer that he will get home safe. 

“You know I thought if you are going to help me, you need to start, uh, not giving out alarming sentences,” He responded with a frown.

“Are you afraid of me?” The male raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“It’s hard not to,” He muttered.

“Yeah, you probably should,” He replied and Daniel didn’t even want to know what was that supposed to mean.

They decided with an inaudible deal that they wouldn’t be talking for the rest of the trip, and almost around twenty minutes later, he finally moved from her place and stood in front of the train’s door as Daniel followed him quietly. They walked out from the station and Daniel swore it didn’t look anything like his apartment’s street.

“Uh, are we on the right direction though? Because, as far as I remember and I am certainly not trying to question your knowledge about Paris, this is not the way to my house,” Daniel blabbered when he keep walking straight. 

“It’s not, but another thing is just three minutes away,” He answered nonchalantly, making Daniel deadpanned and froze for a second.

“If you are going to murder me, I swear, please tell me it’s for a good amount of money,” Daniel suddenly spoke out of blue, resulting the male to stopped walking and turned around with an astonished face.

“Do you really think I’m a murderer?” He scoffed all of the sudden.

“In all honesty, yes,” Daniel crossed his arms on his chest. “Then why did you trust me to lead you home from the first place?”

When Daniel actually thought about it, he was kind of right. “I am _devastated_ ,” He snorted.

“Come on, I’m not going to murder you, the place is just right in front of us,” The male signaled him to come to him with his hand, which surprisingly to him, Daniel did the exact thing.

“What place?” Daniel said when they finally walking together again.

“Mémorial des Martyrs de la Déportation,” The male replied nonchalantly. “Deportation what?” Daniel raised his eyebrow almost too immediately – he was half impressed with his ability to pronounce French and also half shocked that he actually able to catch a word from it.

“Memorial of the Deportation,” He repeated in Korean.

“Why are you taking me there?” He frowned again.

“Look, what’s your name again?” The male asked. 

“Oh, it’s Daniel,” He replied almost too immediately. 

“Okay, look, first, don’t give out your name to a total stranger ignorantly like that ever again, Oh Daniel-ssi, and second, I need your help,” The male explained.

“What kind of help?” Daniel frowned even deeper, since he just realized he was so stupid for giving out his name recklessly like that – not to help the fact that it was pretty easy to access him from Google.

“I need you to model for my project, done,” The male shrugged again, before he started to continue walking.

“And I have to say yes because?” Daniel caught up with the latter’ pace a second later, tightening his coat again because it was suddenly become cold as fuck.

“Because the chances of you meeting another Korean that is willing to help you find your way back home around here is minus thirty and you are going to end up freezing on the pavement and die, plus, we are here already,” The male said as he pointed out the landmark behind him. 

Daniel must admit that the place looked pretty boring for the first few seconds.

“I’m starting to get why you need me to decorate this whole place,” Daniel spoke up when they walked pass the entrance.

“Because my lecturer insisted me to start learning how to take picture with a human being inside it without it being a candid photo,” The male replied in disdain.

“You thought this greyish half-buildings are more interesting than me,” He said. “Obviously.”

“Look, I don’t even know your name,” Daniel retorted.

“To be fair, it’s Ong Seongwoo, now you have to help me since you know my name already.” Seongwoo snorted.

“Okay, great, hi, Seongwoo. Why me? I mean, is it because I’m Korean or because I am, _stunning_?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“It is because you looked devastated and I can easily manipulated you, duh.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes and put down his black bag to take out his camera.

“Pose somewhere, Daniel-ssi.” Seongwoo instructed while adjusting his camera without looking at Daniel, who was pouting the whole time, but nonetheless still find himself standing at one of the walls. 

Daniel got this, he had done it too many times before that he lost the count, he had completed more photo-shoots and more magazines covers than the male who was holding a camera a couple meters away from him could ever dream of, so he was asking himself when he looked into the camera for the other male, what did he actually do that cause him to be in that position. 

Daniel came from posing for an advertisement that would be on the page of Vogue to some stranger’s assignment to pass a subject for whatever her major is – most probably photography though.

“You are good,” Seongwoo said while checking the pictures as they seated on the bench after half of an hour taking pictures.

“I know right, it almost came out natural,” Daniel replied nonchalantly – still hesitating whether to tell Seongwoo completely clueless self about him.

“I just have to uploaded – ,”. “Come again?” Daniel just has to interrupt when Seongwoo used the term ‘upload’.

“Uh, yeah, all my assignment are supposed to be uploaded on my online profile gallery,” Seongwoo said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“On _the_ internet?” Daniel emphasized. “Yes, on the internet,” Seongwoo replied in confusion. “So, you are not going to print it out or something and handed it over to your lecturer, uh, wait forget it, I need you not to upload those photos then,” Daniel continued. 

“Why?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in more confusion as Daniel sighed. “I’m pretty sure that uh, they will come find me here,” Daniel blabbered.

“What? Are you a criminal or something? On the wanted list? Ah, terrorist?” Seongwoo was far too calm when he was asking Daniel those things.

“Uh, worse, actually,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness


	21. #21 Twenty-one grams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo tried to list daniel's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a farewell one shot.

Do you know how much a soul weighs?

 

There’s really no scientific explanation or proof about this, and most people would say that it is impossible to measure such thing because a soul is not a matter and it doesn’t contain any measurable elements. And Ong Seongwoo thought the same, besides, why would people want to know the weight of something that is supposed to be infinite?

Until a certain male with name Kang Daniel came into the frame.

It’s ridiculous, because even Seongwoo never questioned it before, but the way Daniel’s eyes beamed at his own curiosity melts Seongwoo – or anyone, honestly. “How much do you think out soul weigh, hyung?” He also remembers Daniel answering his own question. “A surgeon did an experiment and he concluded that it weighs twenty-one grams.”

Seongwoo shrugged it off too immediately because it sounded so silly.

“How do you exactly measure a soul, Daniel?” Seongwoo laughed.

“I don’t know exactly how either, but you can try to do it to me and see whether it’s really twenty-one grams or not.” Daniel grinned nonchalantly. “Besides, the way I see is more like, it doesn’t really matter how much weight your soul is, you know.”

Maybe Seongwoo should’ve done this earlier but it’s better now than never. So he takes a piece of paper and grabs his pen – he needs to list.

 

_Dear Daniel,_

It sounds so awkward, because Seongwoo never writes a letter to Daniel ever before.

_First of all, thank you for existing. The first gram of your soul, I dedicate it to your existence._

Seongwoo thinks it is a great starter, but he quickly losing his mind – he only got twenty grams to go.

_Your existence has brought me an enormous happiness, like a lot that you won’t even believe me, Daniel. I have never said it to you, but I guess you are a kind of blessing that I have always waited for, but never know I needed it so much until you came._

Seongwoo hates being cheesy, because it’s actually on Daniel’s job desk.

_The second gram is for your eyes, because they are so pretty, Daniel, you trapped people inside them._

Daniel always have the kind of eyes that are always beaming, like it doesn’t fucking matter how harsh the world is to him, he always gets that kind of gaze that could warm the whole room – they are enchanting and Seongwoo would never forget about them.

_The third until the seventh grams are for these things with the following order: your lips, your smile, your laugh, you stupid cheesy words and your kiss._

Seongwoo contemplates to erase the word _stupid_ , but whatever, Daniel deserves it sometimes.

_I want to talk more about your smile and your laugh, Daniel, because they are literally my favorite things in the world. How does someone’s smile resemble sunlight? Nobody knows but yours does. And I know this because when you start to laugh, it feels like the sun itself is basking me with its warm comfort. Trust me, Daniel, if I could show the world how those two things changed my life then I would – but maybe not._

Seongwoo snorted to himself.

_Because then the whole world will fall in love with you too._

Seongwoo stopped writing for a while – he needs an air. Maybe writing is really not his virtue after all because this is by far, the shittiest letter that Daniel would have ever gotten from someone. 

_You taste like strawberry cheesecake most of the times, but nonetheless, your kisses always managed to bring me to cloud nine._

That’s it. This would be the last time Seongwoo is writing a letter.

_The eight, ninth and tenth grams of your soul, is for your hands, your skin and your whole body._

_Your hands are always so big compared to mine, but yet it so soft and gentle against my rough and clumsy hand. It made me feel small even though I am the older one, yet it feels so right whenever you intertwined your fingers with mine._

_Never let go of my hands, Daniel._

Seongwoo smiles for the first time since he starts writing the letter.

 _I would want to give your body a credit though because it must be so tiring to contain a heart inside that is even bigger than your already-huge body. Even after everything, even after your body is slowly changing, your heart never changes and that’s why the next whole gram is dedicated to your heart._  

Seongwoo thinks about it again – his heart deserves at least five billion grams, but Seongwoo has so many things to talk about. 

_I guess I have never seen a heart brighter than yours. That statement makes no sense but I couldn’t put it in a better word. I’m sorry, Daniel, this is supposed to be your job!_

Seongwoo believes Daniel would appreciate his small complain – Daniel must’ve missed it, right?

_You know, for someone who appears a lot like a storm, you hold so much calmness inside your heart, which is probably why you can get through everything. Maybe that’s why after everything, your serenity still lingers._

Seongwoo decides that his heart worth at least five grams right then – no, one gram is just not enough. 

_I’m giving you the whole five grams for just your heart, it deserves billions though, but I only have twenty-one grams. And now I have six more grams._

Seongwoo scrunched his nose – six grams is not much.

_The sixteenth gram is for your passion for the world. It’s like watching a movie and you are the ever-curious main character, you make the whole world your world, Daniel, and I think it’s magical. I think the way you yearn to see everything and give a place for everything inside your mind, is truly inspiring._

_Never change, Daniel, please stay the same._

Seongwoo paused for the second time because it feels weird – every word is weird and feels unfitting to be written. What was Seongwoo thinking though? He could never do this, and he shouldn’t have started.

_The seventeenth gram is dedicated for your positivity. Never lose your light, Daniel._

Seongwoo decided to shorten the message just because he cannot bear to write any longer. 

_The eighteenth gram is for the endless dreams you have, and for believing the possibilities to achieve each one of them. Never give up, Daniel._

Seongwoo feels numb and suddenly everything is spinning around.

_The nineteenth gram is for the way you cheer people up and your goal to make everyone happy._

Daniel didn’t make everyone happy obviously, but he makes Seongwoo happy – happiest he had ever been, really.

_The twentieth gram is for the love you have given to me, all of it, every inch of it. I will eternally be thankful for what you have done for me._

Seongwoo put down the letter along with a dandelion in front of a cold stone before taking a step back to simply look at it. It has been a week, and Seongwoo swears that the pain will last for a very, very long time. He hopes Daniel could read the letter that he dully wrote from above. _Please do, I want you to know all those things_.

 

Seongwoo first met Daniel when his father brought home the male a year ago. He said that Daniel is a special friend and needed to stay with them.

Daniel must be very sick if his father brought a patient to their home.

“He gets three months, Seongwoo, so be nice to him,” His father said with a broken smile, maybe he does really like Daniel. “He is a really nice kid, and he hates the hospital, and he will be safer here if his condition drop or something since I will be here mostly.” Seongwoo only figures out later that Daniel didn’t want to let his family down by leaving them. 

Seongwoo doesn’t really care at first, but Daniel is way too happy for someone who is dying.

“Everyone dies, the difference is just that they can predict when will my time come, and that they managed to number the days I have left, that’s all.” Daniel would say, as if it isn’t serious at all.

Seongwoo hates it because he was supposed to be the one who makes it easier for Daniel – to be his friend, at the very least – but Daniel is actually the one who saved him. The male made him feels the things he never experienced before, and laugh at the most uncanny things ever, appreciate the little things in life, and well, writing a letter.

“Besides, the way I see is more like, it doesn’t really matter how much weight your soul is, you know, but the way you fill those twenty-one grams is the one that matters.” Daniel smiled, just three weeks before he lost his battle with his failing heart. Tragic, Seongwoo knows, the person with the biggest heart is actually the one whose heart is malfunctioning.

Daniel managed to extend three months into a year, and on his final breath he thanked Seongwoo for it – Seongwoo doesn’t think he deserves it, that he doesn’t deserve Daniel, the very own Kang Daniel who wishes him to be always happy wherever and whenever.

He hopes that Daniel knows that he loves him, and goodness, Daniel knows, just like the first time, always.

 

_I weighed you like you asked me, you know, just so because I can prove you that you are not worth just twenty-one grams. And you know what? I was right. You lost a little over thirty grams the moment you went away – and that supposed to be your soul, right?_

_Daniel, there is just no way a person could determine a weigh of a soul, because your soul worth more than just twenty-one grams. You worth the entire universe._

_I know this letter is very far from perfect, and I’m sorry, you deserve a better letter, maybe next time._

_So, this is for the final gram and I dedicated it for a hundred, thousand, millions, billions grams more that you are made of. I hope you are happy wherever you are._

_Love, Seongwoo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you on the next one-shot collection!
> 
> hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness

**Author's Note:**

> YOU ARE FREE TO DROP SOME PROMPTS!
> 
> hit me up on twitter @nyelness!
> 
> see you guys soon! :))


End file.
